RRBZ 5! Vacaciones!
by gabiiii981
Summary: Todavia continua enojada con él.. Todavia sigue enamorada de alguien que la ignora por completo.. y todavia discute cada ves que interfiere en su camino, porque lo detesta.. ¿Encuentro en vacaciones?
1. Chapter 1

Buee, aca esta la continuación.. y creo que debo ser la unica que sube fics en esta epoca del año, porque debo ser la unica idiota que no se fue de vacaciones en el mundo ¬¬.

Grax a todos los que me leen. Ahh, y creo que me excedi bastante esta ves, lo hice un poco mas largo de lo habitual…

------------

El ultimo dia de clases, ¡por fin era el ultimo dia de clases!. Todos los alumnos salian de la escuela, corriendo desesperados y alegres. Para muchos era el mejor dia de sus vidas XD. A una cuadra de la escuela, se habia reunido un tumulto de gente, parecian ser la mayoria chicos, esperando algo. Todos formaban un gran circulo de personas, ya que en el centro se realizaria lo esperado.

-¡¡¡VAMOS KOJIRO!!! ¡¡TU PUEDES!! ¡¡ROMPELE UNA PIERNA!! ¡¡HAZ QUE SE ARREPIENTA DE HABER NACIDO!!! ¡¡PATEALE EL TRASERO A ESE IDIOTA XD!!-

Exclama Makoto agitando sus brazos muy emocionado, desde la multitud de gente. Kojiro esta dentro del circulo de personas, casi en el medio.

-Pero si todavía no ha llegado ¬¬… no tiene sentido que me anime de esa manera..-

Murmura suspirando, y viendo a Makoto de reojo, le daba vergüenza ajena.

Momoko sale de la escuela, y se detiene al ver a tantos chicos a lo lejos, la mayoria gritando o alentando a alguien. Kaoru sale atrás de ella y la choca sin querer, seguida de Miyako.

-¿Por qué te detienes? ¡Termino el infierno! ¡Somos libres, y ya no tendremos que volver aquí!- Dice Kaoru alegremente.

-Ya se… tendriamos que salir corriendo de aquí y alejarnos lo mas posible de la escuela XD.. pero… ¿Qué hacen todos esos chicos alli?-

-Son chicos de nuestra escuela, y tambien de la que esta en la otra ciudad.. ¿Qué no sabes lo que va a pasar??-

Pregunta Miyako al notarla confundida.

-¿Lo que va a pasar? ¿Qué, es una especie de evento?-

Kaoru rie y le coloca una mano en el hombro.

-Ayyy Momoko… se nota que vives en las nubes desde que llegaste a esta escuela..-

Le dice negando con la cabeza.

-Todos los años, el ultimo dia de clases, se hace una pelea entre el chico mas fuerte de nuestra escuela, contra el de la otra ciudad.- Le relata Miyako.

-¿Ahh si?? No tenia la mas pálida idea.. ¿Y para que pelean? ¿Cómo es que nunca lo supe?-

-Pelean por honor y reputacion.. y porque son idiotas que quieren sacarse las tripas XD.. talves nunca te diste cuenta porque… ¡No se!! ¡¡Nunca le prestas atención a las cosas importantes!!- Dice Kaoru resignada.

-Es como una tradición entre los chicos de la escuela, no ha habido un año que no se realice la pelea. Yo creo que es lo mas tonto que pueden hacer.. todos los años el chico que representa a nuestra escuela cambia, siempre llegan mejores "peleadores"-

Miyako se disgusta, no le gustan ese tipo de peleas sin sentido.

-Ohh ya entiendo todo. ¿Y a quien eligieron este año?-

-Escuche rumores… en realidad lo escuche de chicos del equipo de futbol… eligieron al mejor busca pleitos del mundo, el que tiene una reputacion alta en varias escuelas, y al que los expulsaron 945604063 veces… existe solo un idiota que cumple con esas caracteristicas ¬¬-

Momoko y Miyako suspiran suponiendo perfectamente quien era.

-¿Vamos a ver la pelea?-

-¿¡Que?! ¡¡Jamas!! ¡Sera lo mas sanguinario del mundo!!... eso me han contado de las riñas de años anteriores..-

Le contesta Miyako a Momoko.

-Pero talves sea interesante… no puedo creer lo que dije XD..-

-Momoko tiene razon. Ademas disfrutare como nunca como hacen pedacitos a…-

-¿Qué dijiste ¬¬?-

-Emmm… nada… ¡Que seria interesante ver la pelea! Hay que apoyar a nuestra escuela. ¿No creen?- Kaoru sonrie segura.

-Bueno… poniéndolo asi… podriamos echar un vistazo..-

Las chicas se dirigen caminando al tumulto de gente.

--

-La pelea este año sera muy reñida.. ¿Quién crees que gane?-

-Pues… esta difícil… el tipo de la otra ciudad es de quinto año, y el de esta escuela solo es de tercero.. aunque sea tan bueno como dicen, yo creo que ganara el "gran Momotaro"..-

-¡No, no, no! ¡No te dejes llevar por las edades! Dicen que el chico de tercero es muuuuy bueno, y que solo perdio dos veces en su vida. Momotaro es pura apariencia, es imposible que gane-

-¡¡Pero es gigante!! ¿¡Nunca lo viste?! ¡¡Va a matar al pobre enano!! Te apostaria lo que sea a que gana..-

-¡¿Ahh si?! ¡Te apuesto $5 a que Kojiro gana!!-

-¡¡Yo te apuesto 10 a que gana Momotaro!!-

Dos chicos estan discutiendo por el posible ganador de la pelea, y en ese momento, alguien pone sus manos en los hombros de ambos, y se abre paso.

-No tienen que discutir, muchachos… creo que es obvio que Kojiro ganara por K.O.-

Dice Masaru sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Y tu que sabes ¬¬?-

-¿Yo? Jajajaja, Kojiro fue expulsado de 7 escuelas por prácticamente matar a todo sus grados.. yo le temeria bastante si estuviera en mi contra…-

-Ves lo que te digo.. ¡¡Apostare $5 a que gana!!-

-Perfecto.. ¡¡Hagan sus apuestas!! ¡¡Yo soy el representante oficial de Kojiro!! ¡¡Hagan sus apuestas!!-

-No me importa lo que digas.. no creo que gane XP-

Masaru coloca ambas manos en sus hombros y rie silenciosamente.

-Ayyy… mi querido… ¿Cual es tu no nombre XD?-

-Kotaro ¬¬… compartimos todo el año en la misma clase…-

-¿De verdad?... es decir… aayyyy, mi querido Kotaro, se nota que eres un perfecto idiota XD.. si apuestas a favor de Momotaro… perderas como el graaaaan perdedor que eres… ¿Captas, compañero?-

-Bu..bueno… yo…-

-¡¡RETRACTATE!!-

Kotaro salta del susto ante su grito.

-Retracte… te llenaras de regocijo y satisfacción por el resto de tu vida… y te ganaras un pase seguro al paraíso de DIOS…-

-Eso fue hermoso T.T… ¡¡Apostare $20!!!-

-Sabias que reaccionarias… -

Todo el mundo se acerca a Masaru, quien es el que organiza las apuestas. Pasan unos minutos. Kojiro seguia esperando a su rival, cruzado de brazos en el medio del circulo de gente. Luego de un rato, Masaru se le acerca.

-¿Cuántos?-

-Apostaron 15 chicos y 2 chicas-

-Y… ¿Cuánto ganaste?-

-Mas de 100…-

-Vamos a repartirlo equitativamente..-

-Cierto. Un 70% y 30%-

-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡No te dare un 70!-

-Debes hacerlo, yo tuve la genial idea de utilizar tus peleas para ganar dinero-

-¡Pero yo soy el que me rompere el trasero contra alguien que ni conozco!-

-Error, si lo conoces. Dijiste muchas cosas malas sobre él-

-¿¡QUE YO QUE!? ¡Apenas y se su nombre!-

-Bueno… no fuiste tu XD… yo tenia que incitar las llamas del odio y del desafio, asi que dije un par de cosillas a tu nombre… nada grave-

-¡¡No puedo creer que hayas insultado a alguien a mi nombre!! ¡¡Si vuelves a hacerlo te juro que…!!-

-¡No te quejes! ¡Tenia que hacer algo para que la pelea sea lo mas emocionante posible! ¡De esa manera mas personas apostarian mientras se matan el uno con el otro!-

-Masaru… ¬¬…. Eres un… eres un…-

-Todo esta arreglado, 90% y 10%-

-¡¡Estas chiflado!! ¡Si es asi, yo me quedo con el 90%!-

-¿¡Que?! ¡¡Eres muy injusto!! ¡¡Si no fuera por mis ideas todavía estarias haciendo esto gratis!-

-GGGGrrrrrr…. 80% y 20%-

-60% y 40%..-

-¿50% y 50%?-

-Eeehhhh…. 50% y…… 60%....-

-Eres malo en matematicas… ¿cierto? ¬¬-

-¡Esta bien! ¡50 y 50!-

-No te lo mereces…pero ese sera el trato…-

-¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIII!!!! ¡con mi cerebro y tu trasero llegaremos muy lejos XD!!!-

De pronto se escucha que la gente hace silencio, una persona de 2 metros caminaba hacia Kojiro, un tipo enorme, que asustaba a todos. Masaru se sorprende al verlo, no imaginaba que era asi de grande.

-Rayos… es enorme… no tendria que haberlo insultado de esa manera :-S… va a matarte…-

-Es de quinto, ¿cierto?-

Masaru observa a Kojiro, que no esta para nada nervioso, solo miraba a su adversario.

-¿No te preocupa? ¡Es el doble de alto que nosotros! Es mas… no creo que haya sido buena idea..-

-Por algo me eligieron para pelear… no solo por el dinero, represento a esta escuela..-

-¿Haz peleado contra alguien mayor que tu alguna ves? ¿O de ese tamaño?-

-Claro que si…-

-¿Y haz ganado?-

Kojiro no responde, y sonrie seriamente, entonces camina al frente hacia Momotaro.

-Tomare eso como un si… suerte…-

Masaru vuelve caminando hacia la multitud, para ver la pelea.

-¡¡¡VAMOS KOJIRO!!! ¡¡ MATALO!!! ¡¡NO LE DES OPORTUNIDADES!!! ¡¡¡APLICALE LA MISTICA!!! ¡¡¡YAHHHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!-

Exclama Makoto desde la multitud, dandole porras super animado.

-Con que eres Kojiro… ¿Ahh?-

-Ajá… y tu eres "el gran Momotaro"… ¿Verdad?... ya veo porque te dicen asi…-

-Jajaja.. queria pelear contra alguien de mi rango.. pero solo eres un chiquillo. No puedo creer que te hayan elegido para representar a tu escuela..-

-Yo no me fijaria en mi edad ni en mi altura… porque si fuera asi.. tu eres gordo y viejo, te derribaría de dos golpes..-

Momotaro se enfurece ante su impertinencia, y le arroja un puñetazo, Kojiro lo esquiva y retrocede en posición de pelea. Todo el publico comienza a gritar emocionado ya que la pelea habia comenzado. Kojiro corre hacia él y le da una patada directa, seguida de un puñetazo, Momotaro no se cubre y grita adolorido. Vuelve a encajarle una patada en la quijada y lo hace caer al suelo violentamente.

-¿Qué decias, viejo?-

Momotaro comienza a reir y se levanta lentamente.

-Eres rapido.. pero mi pregunta es… ¿eres fuerte?-

Kojiro se extraña, se pone a la defensiva al ver que su rival corre hacia él para atacar. Momotaro le arroja una patada y un puñetazo que él evade fácilmente, y contraataca realizando los mismos golpes. Kojiro da unos pasos hacia atrás, Momotaro se arrodilla adolorido, pero de pronto sonrie diabólicamente y salta hacia él.

Kojiro se sorprende y evade el puñetazo, pero sin prevenirlo, su brazo es sujetado por la otra mano de su adversario. Momotaro aprovecha la ventaja y le da un puñetazo brutal en el estomago. Él cae al suelo sosteniendose el abdomen y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Jajajaja. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te dolio tanto que no puedes levantarte? ¡Talves no sea tan rapido, pero si te llego a encajar dos golpes te derrumbare sin dudarlo!-

Kojiro intenta levantarse débilmente y lo observa con odio.

-Tiene razon.. su fuerza es monstruosa… yo no llego a la mitad de eso… tendre que depender de mi velocidad..-

--

-Bueno.. aquí estamos.. espero que estes feliz ¬¬.. ¿Ya nos vamos?-

-Pero Miyako… acabamos de llegar.. ademas apenas y puedo ver lo que esta pasando.. todos los chicos estan adelante y me tapan..-

-Esto es una perdida de tiempo ¬¬.. no vemos nada, llegamos cuando la pelea ya empezo. Solo espero que revienten a golpes a…-

-¿Kaoru ¬¬? ¿Quieres que nuestras escuela pierda?- Pregunta Miyako.

-Nooo, nunca.. y no quiero ser pesimista.. ¡pero es obvio que vamos a perder si el representante de nuestra escuela es el idiota mas grande del mundo!-

-No creo que hayas opinado lo mismo en el baile ¬¬..-

Murmura Momoko mirando hacia otro lugar, tarareando.

-¿Qué… acabas… de… decir?-

Pregunta Kaoru tratando de no estallar de la rabia.

-¡Nada! ¡Ella no dijo nada! XD. Si no podemos ver la pelea… nos podemos ir..-

-¡¡¿¿¿Estas insinuando que YO siento algo por él????!!!!!!-

-No tienes de que avergonzarte.. las personas suelen enamorarse en la vida XD. No puedes demostrarme lo contrario, lo observabas toooodo el tiempo en la clase de quimica..-

-¡¡Es porque su enorme cabezota me tapaba el maldito pizarrón!!! ¡¡¡Y puedo demostrarte cuando quieras que lo odio con todas mis fuerzas!!! ¡¡Me hace la vida imposible!!-

-¡No te creo!-

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga?!-

-Haber… ya que piensas que perdera, y estas taan segura. Apuesta por el contrario..XP..-

-Nunca… apostar es anti- deportivo..-

-Esto no es un deporte ¬¬.. ¡Es una riña callejera!-

-Pero… ahora que lo dices… ¡Debe ser muy bueno para que lo hayan expulsado tantas veces! ¡No quiero perder mi dinero!-

-¡¡Basta!! ¡¡Nadie apostara nada!! ¡¡No puedo creer que esten discutiendo por una estupida pelea que terminara en cuestion de segundos!!-

Exclama Miyako descontrolada, ambas se la quedan mirando sorprendidas.

-Eeemm… ups, lo siento :D..-

-Bien.. apuesta por Kojiro.. ya que le tienes tanta fe.. apuesta $20-

-¿¿¿EEEH??!!! ¡¡No estoy tan loca!!-

-OK.. tomare eso como que eres una cobarde que no quieres que nuestra escuela gane, y no tienes la mas minima esperanza de triunfar en la vida.. y tambien que te gusta Kojiro, por cierto XD-

-¡¡¡Eso no tiene ningun sentido!! ¡¡No me gustaaaaaaaaa!!-

-Ya deja de molestarla, Momoko. Si no quiere apostar, y admitir que le gusta, es su problema..-

Kaoru observa a ambas completamente furiosa, toma aire y se calma de a poco.

-Solo porque ustedes me molestaran por el resto de mi vida.. apostare por Kojiro… Aunque no tengo la mas minima idea de cómo esto demuestra que no me gusta y que lo odio.. No importa, y ya que es Momoko la que me esta incitando ¬¬.. le dare el dinero y que ella haga la apuesta..-

-¿Y por que yo? ¡No deberias meterme en tus relaciones amoro….!-

-¡¡Toma el maldito dinero y ve a apostar antes de que te mate!!-

Exclama Kaoru dandole su dinero y empujandola hacia el "chico de las apuestas".

-Eeehhh. ¿Cuánto le diste?-

Pregunta Miyako dudosa. Kaoru se revisa los bolsillos y se estremece al descubrir que no tenia nada.

-No me digas que le diste…-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!-

--------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

-Bien… solo debo caminar hacia él.. y hacer la apuesta.. no es difícil..-

Dice Momoko sonriendo. Pero al ver que Masaru era el "chico de las apuestas", se pone horriblemente nerviosa.

-¿Ma…Masaru?..-

-¡¡¡Esquívalo, maldita sea!!!!!!-

Exclama él, concentrado 100% en la pelea.

Momoko lo jala de la ropa timidamente, para que le preste atención. Masaru gira su cabeza y reconoce su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Yo… emmm… bueno…queria…-

-No creo que sea tu estilo estar prestando atención a una pelea callejera..-

-¡¡¡ESO ES!!! ¡¡¡GOLPEALO HASTA QUE SE MUERA!!! ¡¡¡APLASTA A ESE GRANDULON!!!-

Se escuchaban los gritos de Makoto echandole porras XD.

-Masaru… yo… venia a hacer una apuesta…-

Él cambia su cara de desprecio y sonrie alegre XD.

-¡Claro! ¡Bienvenida seas XD! ¿Cuánto y por quien?-

-EEhhhh.. por Kojiro obviamente… y apostare…-

Ella saca el dinero.. y tenia ¡¡¡$50!!!

-¡¡Wooowww!! ¡¡Kaoru si que le tiene confianza XD!!-

-¡¿Vas a apostar $50?!-

Pregunta Masaru impresionado. Momoko asiente sin darle importancia a la enorme suma. Estaba concentrada en sus hermosos ojos XD.

-¿¡En que rayos estoy pensando?!-

Piensa sonrojandose, y le da el dinero sonriendo, él lo toma con una sonrisa completamente alegre y llena de vida. (¿Quién no? Oseaa, $50).

Masaru vuelve a observar la pelea y cambia su expresión por completo.

-Esto no es bueno…-

Murmura preocupado. Momoko observa la pelea a su lado.

Kojiro recibe una fuerte patada, pero ignorando el impacto, golpea a Momotaro con un puñetazo en el rostro. Él retrocede, y viendolo descuidado, contraataca con un puñetazo muy potente a Kojiro.

Él cae al piso muy afectado, y comienza a arrodillarse en el suelo para levantarse.

-Lo he estado golpeando en toda la pelea, y él solo me dio tres golpes.. ¿acaso hay tanta diferencia de fuerza?..-

Kojiro se sorprende, gira y se levanta rapidamente, cubriendose de la ofensiva de oponente, pero vuelve a recibir otro puñetazo directo.

Se arrodilla en el suelo jadeando, tratando de levantarse, pero el ultimo golpe lo habia destrozado.

-Me sorprende tu tenacidad.. generalmente mi adversario esta muerto con el segundo golpe… jejeje-

-Tengo que hacer algo… si sigo recibiendo golpes… yo…-

Piensa apretando sus puños con mucha fuerza.

-¡¡¡KOJIROOO!!!-

Él queda atonito ante ese grito extrañamente familiar, gira hacia la gente y no logra creer lo que veia.

-¡¡¡MAS TE VALE QUE GANES ESTA MALDITA PELEA!!! ¡¡APOSTE TODO MI DINERO DEL MES EN TI!!! ¡¡¡ASI QUE NI SE TE OCURRA PERDER!!!-

Exclama Kaoru desde el público, gritando como una histerica.

-¡Tu novia tiene razon, yo tambien aposte todo mi dinero!-

-¡No la hagas enojar, o talves se separen y hasta te castigue después de la pelea!-

-¿¡Que rayos fue lo que dijeron?!-

Exclama Kaoru al escuchar los comentarios del publico, Kojiro tambien comienza a llenarse de furia. Y en ese momento, Masaru piensa en una idea.

-¡Demonios, Kojiro! ¡Si que te elegiste a una novia digna de tu carácter! ¡Jajajaja!-

Grita riendo y burlandose de él.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOO ES MI NOVIAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!-

Exclama Kojiro levantandose enojado hasta el limite. Corre hacia Momotaro y comienza a golpearlo brutalmente, el pobre tipo no logra defenderse y en cuestion de segundos queda inconsciente en el piso.

-¡¡¡SIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡LO LOGRASTE KOJIRO!!!!!! ¡¡¡ERES EL MEJOR!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ME ALEGRO DE HABER APOSTADO POR TI!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡YAHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!-

Continua gritando Makoto muy feliz. Pero Kojiro seguia golpeandolo descontrolado a pesar de que esta inconsciente.

-¡No es mi novia! ¡No es mi novia! ¡No es mi novia! ¡No es mi novia!-

Se repetia a si mismo muy enojado, en ese momento Masaru camina hacia él y le toma un brazo para que se detenga XD. Inconscientemente casi lo golpea al darse la vuelta, Masaru se asusta y retrocede.

-¡Calmate! ¡Ya termino! ¡Ganaste!-

Kojiro reacciona y observa a la gente gritando su nombre.

-¿Ga…gane? ¿Ya termino?-

-¡Si! ¡Estuviste genial!-

-¿Estan.. ellos estan gritando mi nombre?.. ¿Realmente gane?-

-¡Claro que si! ¡El pobre desgraciado esta derrotado! ¡Se creia la gran cosa solo porque era un grandulon! ¡Jajajaja!-

-¡¡Kojiro!! ¡¡Eres grande!! ¡¡Siempre supe que matarias a ese tipo!!-

Makoto se acerca a ambos para felicitarlo.

-EEhhh… gracias.. Fan Nº 1 ¬¬…-

Algunos chicos se acercan a Masaru riendo.

-¡Wooww! ¡Tenias razon todo este tiempo! ¡Kojiro si que es el mejor! Y ya que ganamos la apuesta.. danos nuestra recompensa..-

Masaru se extraña ante sus palabras.

-¿Recompensa?-

-Claro.. apostamos al ganador, y todos ganamos.. danos el dinero..-

-¿Dinero? ¿Asi funciona la cosa XD?-

-No te hagas el tonto.. Danos lo que nos merecemos ¬¬..-

-¿Lo que se merecen?.. eeeeeehhh…-

-Masaru.. no me digas que les aconsejaste que apostaran por mi ¬¬… se supone que tendrias que alentarlos a que apostaran por el contrario, asi cuando él perdiera nos quedariamos con…-

-¡¡¡MIREN ESO!!! ¡¡¡EL PRESIDENTE!!!-

Exclama Makoto muy decidido señalando hacia la derecha. Todos los chicos giran hacia su costado y cuando se vuelven para mirarlos a los tres, habian desaparecido como por encanto :D.

-¡¡¡¿Dónde demonios se metieron?!!-

-¡¡Me deben $15!!! ¡¡Que no escapen!!-

-¡¡¡Vamos a encontrarlos vivos, aunque se mueran!!!-

Y todos lo que habia apostado salen corriendo como una turba iracunda para buscarlos.

--

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Hoy si que fue un dia genial! ¡El ultimo dia de clases, el mejor escape improvisado de mi vida, y me quede con el 50% de las ganancias de la pelea! ¡Definitivamente nada puede arruinar este dia!-

Masaru alza su brazo muy confiado. Él camina hacia su casa contento. Pero es espiado sin darse cuenta.

-¿Seguro que esto es buena idea?-

-¡Claro que si! ¡Se quedo con el 50% de MI dinero! ¡Lo minimo que puede hacer es invitarnos a su casa!-

-Tienes razon, ademas descubriremos el graaan misterio de la casa de Masaru.. ¿Qué escondera?-

-Creo que nos ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo…-

-¿Qué? ¿Dices que su verdadero nombre no es Masaru y trabaja por la noches para entrar a la universidad?-

-¿Cuándo dije eso ¬¬?-

-No se, pero la idea seria divertida :D!-

-Makoto ¬¬… limitemonos a seguirlo para ver que pasa-

-¡A la orden, capitán!-

-¡Ocultate, ahí viene!-

Kojiro y Makoto bajan sus cabezas y se ocultan en unos arbustos, mientras Masaru caminaba muy relajado y silbando, pasa a lado de ellos sin darse cuenta.

-Ya se fue.. ¡Adelante!-

Y tratan de seguirlo sin que los perciba. Se detiene en un puesto de golosinas, se inclina y observa algunos chocolates.

-¿Qué es lo que hara? ¿Comprar :-S? ¡¿Que clase broma es esta?!-

-No creo que compre.. no es su estilo.. generalmente roba..-

Responde Makoto a Kojiro. Masaru se levanta y sigue caminando tranquilamente.

-No hizo nada… o por lo menos eso creo…-

-Nada de eso.. si que es un experto.. mira su mano izquierda-

Señala Kojiro con su dedo. Traia 2 dulces de chocolate, y comienza a comerse uno.

-Mmmmm… con que 2… ¬¬…-

-¿Qué piensas? ¿Crees que ambos sean para él?-

-Imposible.. el idiota tiene el estomago mas sensible que una niñita.. ¿No te acuerdas cuando estuvo vomitando después de comer 5 dulces de chocolate?-

-Yo tambien vomite ese dia T.T.. estaban podridos! Vencidos! Arruinados! Recuerdame ver la fecha de caducidad XP..-

Kojiro baja la mirada frustrado, ambos siguen el paso de su amigo. Luego de un buen rato de seguirlo, Masaru llega a la entrada de su casa, saca las llaves de su mochila y cuando esta a punto de meterlas en la puerta, se detiene y observa su alrededor.

-Juraria que alguien me esta siguiendo ¬¬…-

Makoto y Kojiro se ponen nerviosos al escucharlo.

-¿No vio? ¿¡No vio?!-

-¡No! ¡Es imposible! ¡No pudo habernos visto!-

-Mmmm… habra sido mi imaginación…-

Piensa Masaru en voz alta y encogiendose de hombros, muy tranquilo.

-¡¡¡¡¡AHORAAAA!!!!!-

Y ambos saltan y lo sorprenden con las llaves en las manos.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHH!!! ¿¡QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUI?!!-

Pregunta Masaru estampándose contra la puerta de su casa muy asustado.

-¡Vinimos a averiguar el secreto que ocultas en tu casa! ¡No trates de resistirte!-

Exclama Kojiro señalandolo con determinación.

-¡¡¿QUE?!! ¡¡NUNCA!! ¡¡NUNCA LOS DEJARE ENTRAR A MI CASA!! ¡¡¿¿ESTAN DEMENTES?!!-

-¡¡No nos evadas mas!! ¡¡Ya estamos aquí y no pensamos retroceder en nuestro objetivo!!-

-¡¡¡VAN A TENER QUE PASAR SOBRE MI CADAVER SI QUIEREN ENTRAR!!-

-¡Perfecto!! ¡¡Makoto, ya sabes que hacer!! ¡¡Hagamos lo planeado!!-

Makoto sonrie maliciosamente, y Masaru sujeta las llaves con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces se le arroja encima y no le permite moverse.

-¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!! ¡¡¡SUELTAME!!!-

Cuando cae al suelo, suelta las llaves y las desparrama en el piso. Kojiro camina triunfante hacia estas y las levanta meciéndolas de un lado a otro refregándoselo a Masaru.

-¡¡No puedo creer que me hayan estado siguiendo!! ¡¡Es un truco tan viejo y asqueroso!! ¡¡No entren!! ¡¡Se arrepentiran por el resto de sus vidaaaaaas!!!!!!!-

Exclama con dificultad desde el suelo, forcejeando con Makoto, Kojiro rie orgulloso y mete las llaves en la cerradura.

-Despidete de tu secreto.. jajaja-

Abre la puerta y de pronto una esfera de crema de pastel se estrella en su cara, Kojiro cae sentado de espaldas muy sorprendido. Alguien se la habia arrojado desde adentro.

-¿¿EEhhh?! ¡¿Quién le hizo eso?!-

Pregunta Makoto dudando.

-¡¡Kenshi!!! ¡¡Apuntale al que esta encima de mi!!-

-¿Kenshi? ¿Quién es….?-

Y 5 bolas de crema atacan a Makoto, haciendo que caiga al costado y libere a Masaru.

Él se levanta riendose de ellos.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Se lo merecen por chismosos! ¡Y tu Kenshi! ¡Por primera ves en la vida me hiciste un fa….!-

Antes de terminar la frase, otras bolas de crema impactan en el rostro de Masaru y lo hacen caer al suelo.

-------


	3. Chapter 3

-¡¡¿HERMANO?!!-

Preguntan sorprendidos Makoto y Kojiro. Los tres estan adentro de la casa de Masaru, sentados alrededor de la mesa de la sala.

-See. Hermano ¬¬-

-¿Y por que no nos querias decir?-

-¡Ni que un hermano fuera tan malo!-

-¡¡USTEDES NO CONOCEN EL INFIERNO!!-

Exclama Masaru golpeando la mesa con mucha fuerza.

-Bueno.. pero no es tan grave.. ¿Solo por eso no querias que vengamos a tu casa? ¡¡Exageraste mucho!!-

Le dice Makoto tratando de calmarlo.

-¡Si! ¡Pensabamos que trabajabas de noche para ir a la universidad!-

Dice Kojiro muy seguro de sus palabras.

-No han visto nada.. ese fue el recibimiento menos violento y asqueroso que ha hecho en su corta vida.. ¿Tienen idea de cuantos amigos invite a mi casa y salieron corriendo? ¡Pues muchos! ¡No podia arriesgarlos!!-

-Awwww… debes querernos mucho :D…-

-No ¬¬… ¡Lo odio!! ¡¡No puedo creer que me hayan espiado y seguido!! ¡¡Es lo mas bajo y despreciable que pudieron haber echo!!-

-¡Como sea! El… emmm… ¿Misterio?... see, el misterio esta resuelto.. no creo que tu hermano sea tan travieso como dices..-

Dice Kojiro sin preocupación alguna.

-¡¡Kojiro!!-

Exclama Makoto señalando atrás suyo, él se da la vuelta y recibe directamente un pastelazo otra vez en la cara.

-¡¡Jajajaja!! ¡¡Tus amigos siguen siendo unos tontos!! ¡¡Jajajajaj!!-

-¡¡¡Ven aquí!! ¡¡Maldito niño!!!-

Grita Amenazante, y se quita la crema de los ojos. Se levanta furioso y comienza a perseguirlo por la casa.

-¡¡Espera!! ¡¡No hagas eso!! ¡¡Lo estas incitando a que….!-

Antes de que Masaru pueda terminar la frase, Makoto es atacado por un pedazo de crema proveniente del pastel que tenia embarrado Kojiro, y que Kenshi habia esquivado con astucia XD.

-¡Makoto!! ¡¡Controla tus emociones!! ¡¡Es solo un niño estupido!!-

Ya es tarde, Makoto sonrie diabólicamente y toma con ambos manos el pastel de la mesa, entonces se lo arroja sin medir las consecuencias.

Increíblemente, el niño habia logrado evadir cada uno de los ataques de ambos, y no tenia ni una gota de crema en su cuerpo. Makoto y Kojiro lo acorralan con pedazos de pastel en sus manos, y cuando estan a punto de atacar, Masaru se interpone y lo protege.

-¡¡Quitate!! ¡¡Nos vengaremos de esa amenaza!!-

-¡¡No permitire que un niño nos humille!! ¡¡Es un desastre!!-

-Lo se… pero es.. mi desastre XP..-

Dice suspirando resignado, gira para verlo y Kenshi le arroja un pedazo de pastel a su hermano. El que lo habia intentado proteger hace 5 segundos XD. Masaru alza su puño descontrolado.

-¡¡¡TRAS ÉL!!!!!-

Exclama furioso y sus amigos lo ayudan a tratar de atinarle.

Cinco horas después…

-Van a matarme… estoy seguro…-

Murmura Masaru tirado en el piso, junto con Makoto y Kojiro. Toda la casa esta llena de crema y pedazos de pastel, sin mencionar que esta desordenada y toda revuelta.

-¡¡Esto es su culpa!! ¡¡Si no me hubieran seguido él jamas hubiera echo semejante guerra de pasteles!!-

Kojiro se levanta enojado y observa a Masaru desafiante.

-¡¡No nos eches la culpa a nosotros!! ¡¡¿Que íbamos a saber que tu hermano desataria una guerra mortal en tu propia casa?!!-

-Lo peor es que perdimos… XP…-

Murmura Makoto tristemente.

-Ya paso.. no tiene caso que me lamente.. debi haber sido un idiota para dejarme seguir por ustedes… Ufffff.. si no quieren que tambien los culpen de todo este desastre, mejor vayanse-

-¡¡Esperen!! ¡¡Tengo que decirles algo muy importante!!-

Makoto se pone de pie y los observa.

-¿Que pasa? Ni pienses que nos quedaremos a limpiar ¬¬…-

-Gracias Kojiro ¬¬.. siempre tan considerado..-

-¡¡No es eso!! ¡Mis padres me regalaron algo super! ¡Es para todos nosotros!-

-¿De que hablas? ¡No me digas que te regalaron un auto!-

Pregunta Masaru esperanzado.

-No seas imbecil… no tenemos edad para… ¿Te regalaron una moto?-

Pregunta Kojiro mas esperanzado XD.

-¡No! Me dieron pasajes para ir de vacaciones con tres amigos acompañantes!-

-¡¡¿Y nos llevaras?!!! ¡¡¡¡Eres grandioso!!!!-

Grita Masaru de alegremente.

-See. Grandioso. Pero nosotros somos dos, ¿Quién sera el tercer acompañante?-

-¡Pues yo!-

Se escucha la vocecita de alguien que se les acerca a los tres. Ellos lo miran con resentimiento.

-¡Oigan! Solo porque los hice trizas en la guerra de pastelazos no significa que esten molestos, ¿O si?.. ¿Sin resentimientos?-

Dice Kenshi inocentemente. (descripción: cabello corto y marron castaño, ojos naranjas, y ropa muy grande para su medida)

Masaru saca de su bolsillo uno de los dulces de chocolate que se habia robado y se lo otorga.

-¿Para mi? ¿De verdad?-

-See ¬¬. Solo callate y vete. Los adultos estamos hablando-

Kenshi lo toma de mala gana ante la respuesta, y se retira corriendo.

-Obviamente no iremos con él ¬¬. ¿O si?-

Pregunta Kojiro mirando enojado a Makoto.

-Sobra uno.. ¿Que hacemos?-

-Odio decirles esto… realmente odio decirselos.. pero mis padres no me dejaran vivir tranquilo si no lo llevo con nosotros. Me sacaran en cara siempre que "me fui de vacaciones y deje a mi hermano solo como un desgraciado y que se aburrio y que se sentia abandonado" bla bla bla ¬¬-

-No hablas en serio…-

Responde Kojiro suspirando cansado.

-Bueno… si es una condicion para que vayas con nosotros talves lo consideremos, ¿No es cierto, Kojiro?-

-Eso o… podemos dejarlos a ambos y conseguir otras dos personas que nos acompañen XD-

-¡¡Muchas gracias ¬¬!! ¡¡Eres tan buena persona!!-

-Creo que nos estamos precipitando… es solo un niño, es tu hermano, no es el demonio encarnado. Ademas ¿nosotros que podemos decir? Tambien causamos alborotos en la escuela!-

Dice Makoto con mucha razon en sus palabras.

-Esta bien.. esta bien.. que Kenshi venga con nosotros. Por cierto.. ¿En donde es el lugar de vacaciones?- Pregunta Kojiro.

-¡¡El mar!! ¡¡La playa!! ¡¡¡Es sencillamente genial!!-

-¡¡Esta decidido!! ¡¡vamos a la playa!!- Exclama finalmente Masaru emocionado.

-¡¡Si!! ¡¡A la playa!!-

Interrumpe la escena Kenshi nuevamente.

-¡No te hagas ilusiones! ¡Buscaremos alguna excusa para no llevarte! ¡Asi que no te confies!-

Grita su hermano mayor muy molesto. Kenshi comienza a reir negando con el dedo.

-Deben llevarme quieran o no… porque talves se me escape el secretito que comparten…-

Makoto y Kojiro giran lentamente hacia Masaru, con ganas de matarlo.

-No me digas que se lo dijiste… ¡¡¡No puedo creer que hayas sido tan estupido!!-

-¿Pero como pudiste? ¡Era solo un secreto entre nosotros! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver!-

- Yo… es que… ¡yo no dije nada!-

-Mientes :D… Brick XD, Boomer, Butch.. jajajajjajaja!!-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Masaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Gritan ambos amenazantes, él se tapa la cabeza asustado con las manos.

-¡¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo admito, se lo dije!! ¡¡Pero no fue mi culpa!!-

-¿¡¡Y cual es tu excusa, hermano mayor?!!-

-Eeeeeehh… yo… bueno… queria impresionarlo XD..-

Kojiro esta a punto de tirarse encima de él para matarlo, pero decide controlarse.

-Te encantara la playa, Kenshi ¬¬.. sera genial..-

Le dice Makoto sin muchos animos.

-Nadie te creera… ¡Nadie! ¡Pensaran que estas loco!-

Le dice Kojiro furioso.

-No te creas… tres rayos Z blancos crearon a las Powerpuff Girls Z. No es increíble que tres rayos Z negros cayeran en chicos horriblemente alborotadores y se convirtieran en villanos. ¿Rowdyruff Boys Z?..-

-Le contaste todas nuestras vidas.. no puedo creerlo.. T.T- Dice Makoto tristemente.

-Hay que llevarlo.. no queda opcion..-

-See, lo se. Recuerdame que nunca te cuente un secreto..-

---

Tocan el timbre. Momoko corre a la puerta de su casa para abrir la puerta.

-¡Miyako! ¡Me alegro que hayas llegado!-

-Jejeje, perdon por retrasarme otra ves.-

Miyako entra a su casa, y Momoko la guia a su habitación.

-¿Kaoru ya esta aquí?-

-Si, pero no te recomiendo que le hables de dinero XD-

-Perdio demasiado.. jejeje-

Ambas entran a su cuarto. Y Kaoru esta acostada en el suelo, con cara de amargura.

-¡Hola Kaoru! ¿Te… sientes bien?-

Miyako se acerca y se sienta a su costado mirandola confundida.

-No… claro que no… no puedo creer que me hayan estafado de una manera tan estupida…-

Murmura sin ganas de vivir.

-Bueno… no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo. ¡Tenemos que estar felices! ¡Fue el ultimo dia de clases! ¡Por eso las quise invitar a dormir, para festejar!-

Exclama Momoko riendo alegremente.

-Pero si tu fuiste la de la idea de que yo apostara ¬¬… ademas tratas de evadir el tema porque el causante de todo fue el idiota de Masaru… y no quieres echarle la culpa..-

Piensa Kaoru apretando su puño con fuerza.

-¡Hay que verle el lado positivo a las cosas! ¡Jjejejej!.

Dice Miyako dandole la razon.

-Bien… dijiste que debias decirnos algo.. ¿Verdad, Momoko?- Pregunta Kaoru.

-Sip.. ¡es una noticia genial :D! ¡¡Les encantara!-

-¿De que se trata?- Pregunta Miyako.

-¡¡Mis padres me regalaron 4 pasajes para ir de vacaciones con ustedes!!-

-¡¡¡Ayyyy es genial!!! ¡¡Eres la mejor!!-

Exclama Miyako saltando de la alegria.

-¡¿Nosotras juntas de vacaciones?! ¡¡Realmente sera grandioso!!-

Grita Kaoru igual de contenta

-¡Iremos a la playa Okinawa!! ¡¡Dentro de una semana!!-

-¡¡No puede ser!!! ¡¡En ese lugar se encuentra los mejores hoteles y las mejores tiendas del pais!!-

-Noo… ¡¡Es demasiado bueno para ser cierto!! ¡¡Esa playa es reconocida ya que alli se realizan los mejores deportes extremos!!-

-¡¡Lo se!! ¡¡Sera fantastico!! ¡¡No puedo esperar una semana!!-

Las tres gritan de la alegria, pero segundos después, Miyako reacciona ante uno de los datos.

-Por cierto.. ¿Quién sera el que nos acompañe? Dijiste que eran 4 pasajes-

-Es verdad… ¿Iremos con algun padre? Seria horrible..-

-Nada de eso. Mis padres dicen que podemos ir solas, mi hermana ira con nosotras-

-Ahh, perfecto, ella tambien se merece unas vacaciones..-

-Nunca hable con tu hermana, debe ser igual que tu..-

-Jajaja, naaa. Somos muy diferentes, Kuriko estaba realmente feliz con lo de las vacaciones y no creo que tenga nada de malo que venga con nosotras.-

-Todos nos merecemos un descanso después de la escuela, jeje- Dice Miyako relajada.

-¡Claro que si. Estas vacaciones seran geniales! ¡Nada las arruinara!-

Exclama Kaoru muy segura.

--

Una semana después.

Es el dia mas ansiado por las chicas, todas habian preparado sus equipajes, se habian levantado temprano, y se habian dirigido a la estacion de autobuses para esperar a abordar el suyo.

-Son las 8 de la mañana, dormi 2 horas por la emocion. ¡Pero no me importa! ¡Estoy aquí y puedo sentir la arena en mis pies!-

-¡Yo ni siquiera dormi! ¡Pero a quien le importa! ¡Estoy muy ansiosa por llegar al hotel y caminar por Okinawa! ¡¡Luego iremos a la playa y nos divertiremos mucho!!-

Miyako y Kaoru estan muy emocionadas, esperando sentadas en una banca de la estacion, e imaginando todo lo que harian al llegar. Kuriko suspira con muchisimo sueño, y luego le sonrie a su hermana mayor.

-Creo que lo que hare al llegar es dormir una buena siesta, jaja-

-Lo mejor sera dormir en el viaje, asi pasa mas rapido. ¡Quiero llegar y disfruta a pleno cada dia que estemos alli!- Dice sonriendo segura.

-¡Momoko! ¿El autobús llega a las 9am?- Pregunta Miyako.

-Exactamente, solo debemos esperar una hora, no es mucho. Luego seran… 4 horas de viaje-

-Demonios… se me dormira el trasero por estar tanto tiempo sentada, jajaja. ¡Pero seran los 14 dias mas extremos de mi vida! ¡Todo valdra la pena!-

Dice Kaoru sonriendo satisfecha.

---


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Dónde estamos :-S?-

Pregunta Masaru observando a su alrededor con tanto sueño que parecia un zombie.

-¿Esto es una estacion de autobuses? ¡Da asco!-

Exclama su hermano, enojado, y con muchas energias.

-¿Cómo puede ser que no tengas sueño? ¡Son las 9 de la mañana!-

-Porque soy inteligente… y tu un idiota :D.. ¿Por qué te fuiste a dormir a las 4?-

-No se… no recuerdo nada de lo que paso ayer… todo es borroso…-

Dice Masaru suspirando.

-¡¡¡¡Oye!!! ¡¡Por aquí!!-

Se da la vuelta y Makoto estaba a lo lejos llamandolo.

-Creo que lo conosco…-

-¡Claro que lo conoces! ¡Es uno de los idiotas de tus amigos!-

-Ok, gracias por confirmarlo. Vamos tras él-

Ambos caminan hacia Makoto, que los espera en una banca.

-¡Al fin llegas! ¡Son las 9am!-

-Tuve un pequeño retraso… aunque no recuerdo muy bien cual era..-

-Woooww, cargas con todo lo de tu hermano.. eso es muy bueno de tu parte :D-

Masaru arroja el equipaje violentamente hacia Kenshi, y vuelve a mirar a Makoto con cansancio.

-¿Que puedo decirte? Soy un buen hermano mayor- Responde orgulloso.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Lo cargabas porque mamá te obligo a hacerlo y te amenazo con demoler tu habitación!-

Exclama Kenshi rebajandolo.

-Ya callate ¬¬.. ¿Dónde esta Kojiro?-

-Ojala supiera XP..-

-¡¡AQUÍ!!-

Alguien se acerca arrastrando su equipaje hacia ellos.

-Muy tarde ¬¬.. casi nos ibamos sin ti..- Dice Masaru riendo.

-Tu cara no dice lo mismo, es obvio que llegaste hace 5 segundos, jajaj-

Responde siguiendo la pelea.

-¡¡Oigan! ¡Ese es nuestro autobús!-

Exclama Makoto al ver que el transporte se detenia abriendo sus puertas.

Los chicos se alarman, y corren rapidamente hacia este para ingresar. Entregan los pasajes y ya adentro se acomodan.

-4 horas de viaje… 14 dias… la pasaremos muy bien..-

Dice Makoto al sentarse, Kojiro esta a su lado.

-Espero poder soportar a… el hermanito menor…-

-¡¡KENSHI!! ¡NOO!!!-

Exclama Masaru, Kojiro gira hacia atrás y un chorro de chocolate cae en su cabeza. Él toca su cabeza, mira el chocolate en sus manos, y forma unos puños.

-Espera… calmate… es un autobús.. hay gente… intenta pensar en…-

-¡¡¡VOY A MATARLO!!!!!!-

Grita Kojiro saltando de su asiento al de atrás, donde estan Masaru y Kenshi.

-¡¡No lo hagas!! ¡¡Nos sacaran del autobús!!-

Intenta tranquilizarlo Masaru, pero Kenshi lo observa desafiante, sin miedo…

---

Luego de 4 horas de viaje interminables, las chicas llegan al hotel y reciben las llaves de las habitaciones. Suben al tercer piso e ingresan a una habitacion compartida con cuatro camas. Kaoru se acuesta en su cama, estirandose comodamente. Miyako se dirige al baño y aprecia cada detalle, es muy amplio y limpio. Momoko y Kuriko caminan hacia la ventana, y se impresionan al ver el exterior.

-Vista al mar… ¡Vista al mar! ¡Es hermoso!!!-

-¡No podemos pedir algo mejor! ¡Este hotel es grandioso, Kuriko!-

-¡Oigan! ¡Todavía es muy temprano y el dia es excelente! ¡Podemos ir a la playa!-

Exclama Miyako acercandose.

-¡Si! ¡Es lo que haremos ahora! ¡Vayamos a la playa!-

-Eemmm.. hay un problema…-

Dice Kaoru al sentarse en su cama.

-No tengo traje de baño… no tuve tiempo de comprar uno..-

-¡No hay problema! ¡Podemos ir a comprar uno en este momento!-

Responde Momoko alzando su mano.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Vayamos a alguna tienda cercana! Deben tener trajes de baño espectaculares..-

Murmura Miyako muy emocionada. Las cuatro acomodan sus respectivos equipajes, y salen de inmediato del hotel en busca de alguna tienda de ropa.

-Cualquiera estara bien.. no es necesario que sea la gran cosa..-

Kaoru no le prestaba mucha atencion a los negocios de ropa.

-Debemos elegir …¡¡Esa!! ¡¡Esa, por favor!!-

Miyako apunta una mega tienda tipo shopping. Momoko se impresiona al verla, tenia 10 pisos XD.

-¿No es demasiado?...-

Pregunta Kuriko, pero ya era tarde.. Miyako corria super emocionada para entrar, y sus amigas la siguen.

--

-Al fin llegamos… el viaje fue horrible..-

Dice Masaru, cargando su equipaje y entrando al hotel.

-No fue horrible.. la película del autobús fue grandiosa :D-

Le responde Makoto arrastrando su bolso detrás suyo.

-No me refiero a eso… ¡¡Por culpa de esos dos idiotas el chofer tuvo que parar el autobús 3 veces!!-

-Juraria que fueron 5 XD.. pero ya estamos aquí, no hay que quejarnos..-

Kenshi venia corriendo a lo lejos, pasa al lado de ellos y entra al hotel riendo. Ambos lo siguen con la mirada, luego miran hacia atrás y Kojiro caminaba con su equipaje con una cara de odio impresionante.

-Eeeehh… ¿No estas enojado, cierto?-

Él gruñe y mira a Makoto con ganas de matarlo.

-Olvidalo.. XD-

-Si no fuera tu hermano… juro que yo… Aaaarrrhghg-

-Relajate XD. No te fastidiara para siempre, hoy se la agarro contigo, pero mañana sera con otro-

Dice Masaru mirando con una sonrisa a Makoto, él traga saliva.

-Espero que sea asi, porque sino no resistire mucho tiempo ¬¬-

Todos ellos reciben su llave, suben al TERCER piso XD, y entran a sus habitaciones.

-¡¡Genial!! ¡¡Este hotel tiene de todo!! ¿¡A donde vamos primero?!-

Exclama Makoto tirandose a su cama.

-¡¡Playa!! ¡¡Playa!!-

Dice Kenshi saltando de la emocion.

-Es temprano, podemos ir a la playa a ver que onda..-

Propone Kojiro, pero Masaru tenia una mejor idea.

-Es el primer dia.. podemos hacer millones de cosas, y cuando mañana estemos con mas energias, iremos a la playa-

-Bien.. ¡Vamos a la ciudad!!-

-Espero que no nos perdamos.. Okinawa es horriblemente grande..-

-¡Esta decidido! ¡¡Vamos a pasear por la ciudad!!-

Deciden los tres chicos, Masaru se extraña por no escuchar la opinión de su hermano menor, asi que observa a su alrededor y descubre que no esta.

-¿Dónde demonios se metio?-

Makoto observa la puerta y se sorprende al verla. Kojiro gira igualmente y no puede creerlo.

-Se fue…..-

Murmuran ambos. Masaru observa la puerta abierta y se horroriza. Los tres quedan pasmados por unos segundos……………………………

-¡¡¡¡SE FUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Gritan ellos a la ves.

-Masaru, calmate. No es el fin del mundo, vamos a encontrarlo. ¿No es asi Kojiro?-

Makoto revisa la habitación para cerciorarse de que no esta alli.

-¡Claro que vamos a encontrarlo!. ¡Vayamos a buscarlo de una ves!-

Él sujeta del brazo a Masaru que esta en shock XD, y los tres bajan las escaleras como unos desesperados. Preguntan a la recepcionista si lo habia visto, y ella contesta que el chico que habia venido con ellos habia salido del hotel segundos antes. Masaru empalidece al escucharla y se sujeta la cabeza asustado.

-¡¡Van a matarme!! ¡¡¡VAN A MATARME!!-

-¡¡Tranquilizate!! ¡¡Saldremos a buscarlo ahora!!-

Exclama Makoto y lo jala del brazo a las afueras del hotel. Los tres corren y lo buscan con la mirada en las cercanias.

-No esta por aquí.. ¿Creen que haya ido al centro?- Pregunta Kojiro.

-¿Cómo puede ser que a un niño se le ocurra ir solo al centro? ¡Y tan rapido!-

Exclama Makoto buscando con la mirada. Ellos lo buscan por un rato, y al no tener resultados deciden ir al centro, donde estaba lleno de gente y negocios, turistas, etc.

-Es… este lugar es muy grande… ¿Cómo haremos para encontrarlo?-

-¡¡Buscando hasta morir!! ¡¡Es imposible que se nos haya escapado!! ¡¡Es solo un estupido niño!!-

-¡¡Lo se!! ¡¡Lo se!! ¡Pero nos tardariamos todo el dia en buscarlos por todos estos lugares!-

-Y… ¿Y si lo secuestran?-

-No creo que lo secuestren en tan poco tiempo, Kojiro. Aunque hay mucho transito y por tanta gente talves lo atropellen y lo maten..-

-Exactamente, hay muchas personas. Lo mas posible es que alguien quiera cobrar dinero por su recompensa y lo secuestren o lo torturen..-

-¡Pero es imposible que casualmente se haya topado con un secuestrador! ¡Ademas… en estos tiempos nadie paga las recompensas! ¡Por eso ya nadie los hace!-

-¡Pero piensa! ¡Estamos en una ciudad llena de turistas, es obvio que puede haber secuestradores o asesinos caminando sin que nos demos cuenta!-

-Hay mas posibilidades de que le roben o que lo atropelle un autobús a que lo secuestren-

-¡Secuestro y tortura!-

-¡Muerte absurda!-

-¡Secuestro y tortura!-

-¡Muerte absurda!-

-¡Secuestro y tortura!-

-¡Muerte absurda!-

Masaru no habia pronunciado palabras, observa a la gente pasar, caminando de un lado a otro sin preocupaciones.

-Estoy muerto…-

Murmura asustado, Makoto y Kojiro lo escuchan y giran hacia él.

-¡¡¡¿Cómo pudo haberse ido?!! ¡¡Si no lo encontramos me crucificaran!! ¡¡No vamos a lograrlo, es obvio que esta muerto y que lo atropellaron mientras que lo secuestraban!! ¡¡Voy a morir!! ¡¡Estoy perdido!!! ¡¡Van a matarme cuando llegue!! ¡¡Esta es la peor idea que pude haber tenido!! ¡¡Es el fin del mundo!! ¡¡Nadie me salvara de estaa!!-

Es un hecho, Masaru habia entrado en panico, Kojiro se acerca a él y le da una fuerte bofetada para que reaccione.

-¡¡Ko..Kojiro!! ¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?!-

Pregunta Makoto sin entender nada.

-¡¡Reacciona Masaru!! ¡¡Calmate!! ¡¡No vas a morir!! ¡¡Lo encontraremos cueste lo que nos cueste!!-

Grita Kojiro sacudiéndolo.

-Gracias.. :-/ -

Responde con un hilito de voz.

-Si queremos encontrarlo hoy, empecemos rapido. Recomiendo que nos separemos-

Dice Makoto alzando la vista. Los dos asienten y se separan.

---


	5. Chapter 5

Kaoru asoma su cabeza por un vestidor, y Miyako le sonrie.

-¡¡Corre la cortina!! ¡¡Quiero verte ^^!-

-¿Se..segura?... yo no quiero…-

-¡Vamos! ¡El traje de baño que te escogí es muy bonito!-

-¡Olvidalo! ¡No voy a salir! ¡Es lo mas femenino que use en toda mi vida!-

-¡Pero eres una chica :D!-

Kaoru entra al vestidor gruñendo furiosa.

-¿Que haces?-

-¡¿Que crees que hago?! ¡¡Me lo estoy quitando!! ¡¡No lo comprare ni aunque me maten!-

-¡¡Kaoru ¬¬!!-

Miyako corre la cortina sin permiso, Kaoru grita avergonzada y se sonroja.

-¡Es genial en todo sentido XD! ¡¡Tienes que comprarlo!!-

-¡¡¡Nunca!!!! Es… es… es… Me asusta XP..-

-¡¡WWoooww!! ¡¡Kaoru!! ¡¡Estas usando una bikini!!-

Momoko llega junto con su hermana y ambas la observan.

-¡¡¡Basta!!!! ¡¡No la comprare!! ¡¡Nunca!!-

Y se esconde detrás de las cortinas, muy apenada.

-Kaoru… por que no lo consideras un poco…-

Miyako se acerca y comienza a hablarle.

-¡Estas loca! ¡No voy a usar esto en la playa! ¡Es espantoso!-

-Pero aquí nadie te conoce.. nadie te mirara. No es una broma, realmente te queda esplendida. Nadie sabe quien eres y nadie se burlara de ti… ¿Te la llevas :D?-

Ella no responde, y solo hay silencio. Unos minutos después, Kaoru sale del vestidor con su ropa normal y la mira seriamente.

-¿Crees que nadie me reconocera?-

-¡Claro que no! Las posibilidades de que te encuentres con alguien conocido son minimas..-

-¡Es cierto! ¡¡Debes comprarla! ¡Es estupenda!-

Exclama Momoko alzando su brazo, orgullosa.

-Bu..bueno… si ustedes lo dicen… -

Termina diciendo de forma insegura y sonriendo levemente. Las chicas acompañan a Kaoru a pagarla, y salen de la super mega tienda para volver al hotel.

-¡Esperen! ¿De verdad vamos a volver?-

Pregunta Momoko algo decepcionada.

-Yo quiero seguir recorriendo el centro..-

-Bueno.. ¿A dónde podemos ir?- Le dice Miyako.

-¿Por qué no nos separamos? De esa manera podremos conocer casi todo el centro y luego no tendremos problemas en perdernos ya que alguna de nosotras siempre sabra el camino- Propone Kaoru.

-¡Me parece bien! Pero todas volveremos al hotel a las 7pm. ¿Entendido?. Yo paseare con Kuriko-

Las chicas asienten y se separan.

--

Makoto habia recorrido lo mas posible el centro, y ya no sabia por donde buscar. No habia tenido éxito de encontrar a Kenshi.

-Todas las vacaciones se arruinaran si se murio o algo por el estilo XP..-

Murmura caminando resignado. Se detiene y gira hacia su derecha, habia unas cuantas luces de colores que llaman su atención. Alli se encuentra un gran negocio de videojuegos, que tenia aproximadamente dos pisos. Todos los juegos mas famosos del mundo talves estarias ahí dentro.

-¡No! ¡Tengo que concentrarme!!-

Exclama agitando la cabeza, pero poco a poco es arrastrado por la curiosidad. Al llegar a la entrada y apreciar su esplendor, nota que hay un idiota que esta haciendo lo mismo a su lado.

-¿¡Kojiro?! ¡¿Que haces aquí?! ¡Se supone que estarias buscando al hermano de Masaru por el otro lado del centro!!-

Pero Kojiro ya no esta entre los mortales XD, esta completamente seducido por el local de videojuegos mas grandioso de la historia, e ignora sus palabras por completo.

-¡¡¡Kojiro!! ¡¡Kojiro!!-

Comienza a zamarrearlo violentamente Makoto. Él gira su cabeza y lo mira confundido.

-¿Quién eres XD?.... no puedes impedir que entre..-

-¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Estamos haciendo algo mas importante!-

-Era solo un niño.. no nos dio tiempo de encariñarnos… ya es tarde, esta muerto.. ¿Podemos entrar?-

-¡¡NOO!! ¡Le prometimos a Masaru que lo buscaríamos y eso es lo que vamos a hacer!!-

-Pero quizas este ahí adentro… disfrutando de la perfeccion de este lugar…-

-¡¡Solo es una excusa para entrar!! ¡¡Debes aguantar las enormes ganas de hacerlo!!-

-Al diablo con ustedes, yo entrare..-

Makoto no creia lo que escuchaba, y Kojiro entra al local.

-¿Que hago? ¿QUE HAGO? Si lo sigo… yo tambien caere en la tentacion… pero si no lo hago… ese idiota se quedara ahí dentro para siempre!-

Dudando, Makoto entra al local intentado resistir. Y ya se imaginaran cuanto resiste ¬¬.

Mientras tanto Masaru buscaba a su hermano como un desesperado por todos los lugares posibles.

-Debo calmarme… ellos tienen razon, lo encontraremos algun dia…… ¿¡A quien quiero engañar?! ¡¡Estoy totalmente asustado, sino esta en el centro debe estar muerto!!-

En ese momento se sorprende y algo se le cruza por la cabeza.

-Centro… ¿Por qué queria venir al centro?... en el autobús dijo que….-

Su rostro se ilumina, ya sabia en donde estaba.

--

Kenshi permanece sentado en el borde de una fuente, moviendo sus piernas de arriba hacia abajo.

-Pense que esta fuente era como las de la tele, pero no arroja agua de colores ni explosiones geniales… que desilusión..-

Murmura aburrido, y ni se le cruza por la cabeza que alguien lo estaria buscando. De pronto observa que dos chicas se sientas a su costado, una mayor que él, con el cabello largo y anaranjado, y con unos tiernos ojos rosas. Pero la otra chica parecia tener su edad… su pelo castaño era hermoso, en combinación de sus ojos naranjas. Parecia un angel, tierno e inocente, y la ves dulce e inofensivo. Era perfecta..

Kenshi se sonroja al mirarla, tiene 10 años y ya piensa en todas esas cosas XD.

-¡Ayy se nos hizo tarde! ¡Ya falta poco para las 7pm! ¡Volvamos rapido!-

Dice su hermana mayor, ella solo asiente sonriendo y la sigue. Las dos chicas se retiran corriendo.

-¿Que fue eso?... senti algo muy extraño… nunca habia sentido esta calidez en mi vida…-

-¡¡¡KENSHI!!!!-

Él sale de sus pensamientos y observa a lo lejos que Masaru corria a toda velocidad hacia él.

-Oouu…va a reprenderme por haberme salido del hotel sin su permiso…-

Piensa intimidado, cierra los ojos esperando alguna agresión. Pero sorpresivamente, Masaru lo abraza fuertemente. Kenshi se queda atonito.

-¡¡Mira!!! ¡¡Alli estan los dos!! ¡¡Y tu que decias que estaba muerto ¬¬!! ¡Yo nunca perdi las esperanzas!-

-¡¡AAyy callate, Kojiro!! ¡¡Si tuve que estar 2 horas esforzándome para despegarte de los juegos!!-

-¡¡No te hagas el tonto ¬¬!! ¡¡Tu tambien jugaste!!-

-Bueno… pero yo… seguia preocupado por ellos!!-

Kojiro niega con la cabeza frustrado, ambos corren hacia la tierna escena que se presenciaba (?).

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirnos? ¿Tienes idea de cuanto te buscamos?-

Le pregunta Masaru con un tono de alivio.

-Masaru… no sabia que tu… ¿Realmente te preocupaste por mi?-

Pregunta su hermano menor inocentemente. Masaru se separa bruscamente, y lo observa con mucha furia, entonces le da un puñetazo en el rostro, quitandose todas las ganas del mundo XD.

Makoto retrocede asustado, y Kojiro le da el OK con su dedo.

-¡¡Por supuesto que me preocupe, maldito imbecil!! ¡¡Si te mueres en estas vacaciones me echaran la culpa a mi!! ¡¡Te estuvimos buscando como un fugitivo y ellos dijeron que te habian atropellado, y un secuestro, y millones de idioteces mas!! ¡¡¡¡¡ERES LA PERSONA MAS DESCUIDADA Y DESCONSIDERADA DE TODO EL MUNDO!!!!!!!!-

Kenshi lo escuchaba casi llorando del susto desde el suelo, y frotandose el rostro.

-¡Masaru! ¡Ya aprendio la leccion! Volvamos al hotel, y descansemos por hoy..-

Intenta calmarlo Makoto.

-Dejalo, se merece escarmentar por todo lo que nos hizo sufrir..-

-Pero si tu no sufriste ¬¬… ¡ni siquiera te preocupaste! ¡Estuviste en los videojuegos!-

-Ya no importa, volvamos..-

Masaru le ofrece su mano a Kenshi para levantarse, y él la acepta timidamente. Todos vuelven al hotel.

---

-Ya son las 9pm… ¿Debemos bajar a cenar a esta hora?-

-¿Que? ¿Sirven cena en este hotel?-

Pregunta Kaoru a Momoko.

-¡Claro! mis padres han venido casi todos los años y dicen que la cena es deliciosa, y creo que debemos bajar a esta hora para que nos la sirvan..-

-¡En ese caso, preparemonos rapido y bajemos! ¡Tengo mucha hambre!-

Exclama Miyako emocionada.

-¿Que iremos a cenar?-

Pregunta Kuriko.

-No lo se.. pero casi todo es delicioso, según mamá, lo mejor es el postre!! ¡¡No puedo esperar!!-

Responde Momoko imaginandose lo que probaria.

Todas comienzan a prepararse y a vestirse correctamente para cenar.

--

-¡Llegamos!-

Masaru abre la puerta causando un golpe seco, entra a la habitación y es seguido por sus compañeros.

-Estoy cansado.. recorrimos todo el centro.. pero no fue por placer..-

Kojiro se acuesta en su cama suspirando. Makoto se sienta en la suya y se sostiene el estomago, el cual cruje muy fuerte

-Tengo hambre..- Murmura tristemente.

-See. Yo rambien.. ¿No hay servicio a la habitación o algo asi?-

Pregunta Masaru igual de cansado que sus amigos.

-Ahora que lo dices…-

Makoto se acerca a una mesita de luz y levanta el telefono.

-Buenas noches, soy de la habitación 103, quiero dos pizzas grandes de muzzarella, cuatro hamburguesas dobles con papas fritas, cuatro botellas de refrescos, dos helados jumbo, y 5 latas de cerveza… gracias, lo esperamos :D-

Y cuelga sonriendo felizmente. Los tres lo observan sorprendidos.

-¡¿Llamaste a servicio a la habitación?! ¡¿Nos vamos a comer todo eso?! ¡¿Desde cuando te gusta la cerveza :-S?!-

-Mmmm… ¿Cómo creen que pude llamar si no tengo el numero XD?-

Y todos caen hacia atrás por esa absurda respuesta XD.

-OK, creo que vi el numero en el cajon ¬¬. Y no tenemos ganas de bajar a cenar.. asi que pide algo para que traigan. ¡Pero intenta ser racional, no pidas tanto si no nos lo vamos a terminar!-

Dice Masaru señalandolo para que no haga locuras.

---

Al dia siguiente..

-¡¡¡Hoy es el dia perfecto para la playa!!! ¡¡Miren el sol, el mar!! ¡¡Dios nos esta obligando a que disfrutemos este dia a pleno!! ¿¡Estas listas?!-

-¡¡SIII :D!!!-

¡¡Por supuesto!!! ¡¡Vamos!!!-

-No… ¡¡NOO!!-

Exclama Kaoru, desde el baño, sin intenciones de salir.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Ya te colocaste el traje de baño?-

Le pregunta Miyako.

-Si… ¡Ese es le problema!! ¡¿Como pude dejarme convencer de que me lo compre?! ¡¡Las odio!!-

Todas abren la puerta del baño a la fuerza, y Kaoru grita horrorizada.

-Per.. ¡¡Pervertidas!!-

-¡No nos vengas con eso ¬¬! ¡Vamos a ir a la playa con o sin tu traje de baño!-

-¡Es cierto! ¡Y no creo que te guste caminar desnuda por ahí!!-

Kaoru baja la mirada resignada, se viste y sale del baño.

-Solo vayamos rapido ¬¬… esto es increíble..-

Todas ya estan preparadas y salen de la habitación con sombrillas, comida, etc. Pero Momoko se detiene en la entrada recordado algo.

-Olvide el protector, que tonta, jejjeje-

Entonces vuelve a entrar. Las demas vuelven a entrar tambien, tratando de no reprocharle.

-¡¡¡Hoy es el dia perfecto para la playa!!! ¡¡Miren el sol, el mar!! ¡¡Dios nos esta obligando a que disfrutemos este dia a pleno!! ¿¡Estas listos?!-

Exclama Masaru, abriendo la puerta de la habitación para salir junto con sus amigos.

-Bueno, si, ya callate. Deja de gritar ¬¬-

Le responde Kojiro. Todos ellos bajan y salen del hotel, directos a la playa.

-¡¡Ahora si estamos listas!! ¡¡Vayamos!!-

Las chicas vuelven a salir, tambien descienden y caminan hacia la playa que estaba muy cerca de alli.

----


	6. Chapter 6

-Rayos… ¡Miren todo eso! Es perfecto…-

Makoto contempla el mar, la gente, la gran cantidad de personas.

-Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.. ¿No, Kojiro?-

Pregunta Masaru, pero él ya estaba cerca del mar, y veia como un grupo de chicos con tablas corria para zambullirse y surfear.

-Yo quiero hacer eso…-

Murmura al verlos, entonces sonrie seguro y vuelve con sus compañeros.

-¿Nos metemos al mar?-

-¿Y quien cuidara de todo lo que trajimos?-

-Kenshi colocara la sombrilla y cuidara todo, le encanta hacer ese tipo de cosas-

-No es cierto ¬¬, odio hacer esas cosas.. ¡Y ni crean que yo voy a….-

Los tres le arrojan todo lo que habian traido, se sacan la ropa para quedar en traje de baño, y salen corriendo XD.

-¡¡Oigan!! ¡¡No pueden dejarme aquí!!! ¡¡Yo tambien quiero entrar!!-

-Ya nos decicimos de él.. ahora a lo nuestro…-

Les dice Masaru riendo. Pero en ese instante, Makoto observa el cielo.. y sus ojos se llenan de brillo e inocencia XD.

-Eso es… ¿una cometa?....-

Pregunta, mirandola y sonriendo alegremente.

-Eeehhh…. Si. Pero ya estamos algo grandes para divertirnos con ese tipo de…-

Antes de terminar la frase, Makoto se va caminando, y la sigue con la mirada de un niño de 6 años :D. ellos dos lo miran sin detenerlo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Talves no tuvo una buena infancia XD.. pero ya que. ¡Nosotros si podremos ir a…!-

Masaru gira a su derecha y Kojiro ya no esta.

-¿Pero en donde rayos…?-

Kojiro se habia alejado bastante, y busca algo con la mirada.

-¡¡Alli hay una!!-

Corre hacia una tabla de surf que esta en la arena, sin nadie que la cuidara.

-Solo la tomare prestada, la devolvere en cuanto la pruebe unas cuantas veces XD-

La carga y corre hacia el mar muy emocionado.

-No es divertido si estoy solo…-

Murmura Masaru acostado en la arena con las manos en la nuca. Se quita la gorra y la coloca en su rostro por el sol.

-¡¡Si que hay mucha gente!! ¡¡Deberiamos colocar la sombrilla por alli!!-

Él escucha esa voz extrañamente familiar, pero queria seguir escuchando y no se mueve.

-Hace mucho calor, deberiamos meternos al mar de una ves..-

-¡¡Vieron eso!! ¡¡Todo el mundo esta surfeando!! ¡¡Yo tambien quiero intentarlo!-

Las voces de las chicas se escuchan muy cerca, como si pasaran adelante suyo caminando.

-No puede ser… es decir.. ¿Que posibilidades hay de que esten aquí? Es completamente improbable..-

Se sienta en el suelo, dejando que la gorra caiga en sus piernas. Pero ya se habian ido, y no habia podido verlas.

-Seria horrible que nos encontraramos… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? ¿Ellas aquí?.. jajajaja-

Y vuelve a acostarse muy relajado.

-¡¡Si!! ¡¡Quiero una!! ¡¡Quiero una ^^!!-

Le dice muy alegremente Makoto al vendedor de cometas.

-EEmmmm.. ¿No estas un poco grande para…?-

-Mmmm… ¿Y a usted que rayos le importa :D?-

Esa contestación es grosera, pero lo dice con tanta inocencia que el vendedor no se enoja.

-See, tienes razon. No tengo porque preguntar, toma y se feliz..-

Makoto sujeta la cometa y la observa muuuuy feliz. Entonces se retira caminando y volandola. Pero de pronto, observa a alguien desde lejos, junto con un grupo de chicas.

Se horroriza al verla, se asusta, se petrifica, ¿era ella?. Cierra los ojos y baja la cabeza.

-No… esto es una pesadilla… diganme que no es ella T.T…-

--

-Bueno… me voy a recorrer la playa, ire a averiguar si hay un buen lugar para surfear.. nos vemos..-

Kaoru se va caminando hacia el lugar donde los chicos practicaban ese deporte.

-Bien, este es el lugar perfecto para quedarnos.-

Dice Momoko, Kuriko y Miyako le asienten y comienzan a acomodar sus cosas.

-¡¡Si que eres bueno!! ¡¿Surfeas a menudo?!-

Le preguntan unos chicos a Kojiro, que salia del mar.

-Ahora que lo dices, es la primera ves. Toda mi vida quise intentarlo-

-¡¡Woow!! ¡¡Tu tienes que enlistarte en la competencia de este fin de semana!! ¡¡Ganaras sin dudarlo!!-

-¿Competencia?.. no es para tanto, ademas soy nuevo en esto, no creo que deba..-

Varios chicos se le acercan y tratan de convencerlo, pero él solo niega desinteresado y se aparta para volver con sus amigos.

-Solo lo hago por diversión, debe haber cientos de tipos que lo hacen mejor que yo.. aunque lo pensare..-

Piensa buscando con la mirada a Masaru.

-Definitivamente este es el mejor lugar del mundo.. surfear es mi sueño… ¡¡Cuando consiga una tabla sere la mejor!!-

Exclama Kaoru con las manos en la cintura y dandole la espalda al mar. Kojiro nota a una chica que le daba la espalda, comienza a mirarla lentamente de arriba hacia abajo.

-Rayos… si que tiene un buen…-

Ella se da la vuelta y lo reconoce, mirandole el cuerpo como un perfecto baboso XD.

Él la reconoce y retrocede atonito.

Silencio………………………………. Silencio………………………………. Silencio………………………………. Silencio……………………………….

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Masaru permanecia acostado, de pronto Kenshi lo encuentra se sienta a su lado y comienza a picarlo.

-Estaba aburrido alli solo. Asi que vine a molestarte..-

-¿Y quien cuida las cosas?-

Pregunta él reconociendo a su hermano.

-No se… no me importa.. XD..-

En ese momento alguien llega corriendo hacia Masaru.

-¡¡Masaru!! ¡¡Masaru!! ¡¡¡Despierta!! ¡¡Acabo de ver algo horrible!! ¡¡Despierta!!!-

Makoto lo sacude violentamente para que se levante de la arena.

-Ayyy ¿que ocurre? Nada puede ser tan malo…-

Y en ese momento ambos escuchan el grito de Kojiro, se alarman y corren de donde provenia.

-¿Esa fue Kaoru?-

-Ese grito si que dio miedo…-

-Vayamos a ver que sucedió..-

Las chicas corren hacia donde se habia escuchado el grito.

-¿¡QUE HACES AQUÍ?!! ¡¿Y POR QUE ME MIRABAS DE ESA MANERA?!!-

Exclama Kaoru totalmente roja y tapandose el cuerpo.

-¿¡YOO?!! ¡¡¿TU QUE HACES AQUÍ?!! ¡¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ESTEMOS EN EL MISMO LUGAR EN VACACIONES!!! ¡¡¿ACASO ME SIGUES POR EL MUNDO?!! ¡¡YO.. YO NO TE ESTABA MIRANDO!!-

Responde Kojiro igual de rojo y nervioso.

-¡¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!! ¡¡TU DEBES SER EL QUE ME SIGUE!! ¡¡YA TENGO SUFICIENTE CONTIGO EN LA ESCUELA, ¡¡¿Y AHORA NOS ENCONTRAMOS EN EL MISMO LUGAR??!! ¡¡QUISIERA ESTAR MUERTA!!-

-¡¡NO PERMITIRE QUE ME ARRUINES LAS VACACIONES!! ¡¡ASI QUE LARGATE DE UNA VES!!-

-¿¡YO TENGO QUE IRME?!! ¡¡TU ERES EL QUE NO MERECE ESTAR AQUÍ!! ¡¡ASI QUE VUELVE A TU CASA!!! ¡¡NO TE SOPORTO!!-

-Esto no me puede estar pasando..-

Murmura Kojiro con una mano en el rostro.

-¿¡Que es lo que paso, Kaoru?!-

Las chicas llegaban corriendo.

-¡Hey, Kojiro!! ¿¡Que ocurre?!-

Los chicos llegan al lugar.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!-

Exclaman todos a la ves al verse. Excepto Kuriko y Kenshi.

-¡¡¿Tambien trajiste a tus amigos apestosos?!! ¡¡Esto no puede empeorar!!-

-¿¿¡Y tu que dices?!! ¡¡Trajiste a las idiotas de tus amigas!!-

Vuelven a pelearse Kaoru y Kojiro.

-Ma..Masaru… ¿Cómo puede ser que este aquí?-

Piensa Momoko cubriendose la cara con ambas manos, totalmente roja de la vergüenza.

-¡¡Esto no tiene sentido!! ¡¡No habia posibilidades que nos encontremos!!-

Exclama Masaru al verlas alli. Miyako observa con disgusto a Makoto, le desvia la mirada.. Juumm!!. Él nota su actitud y baja la cabeza con los ojos de cachorro arrepentido.

-¿Se conocen?-

Pregunta Kuriko al ver tal escena.

-Claro que se conocen.. y no se llevan nada bien. Ellas son las Power…-

Masaru salta hacia Kenshi tapandole la boca bruscamente.

-¡¡Callate!! ¡¡Nadie debe saberlo!!... nosotros ya nos vamos-

Él observa a Makoto y a Kojiro en señal de que se largaran de ahí.

-Mas vale que no los vuelva a ver, no pienso arruinar mis vacaciones por unos chicos escandalosos y problematicos..-

Dice Kaoru cruzada de brazos y observando a Kojiro con superioridad.

-¡¡No me hagas reir!! ¡¡Tu eres la loca que siempre causa peleas y discuciones!! ¡¡Mas vale que no te cruces por mi camino o sino te dare una buena paliza!!-

Contesta ante su actitud.

-Callate ¬¬… si vuelves a mirarme como el perfecto pervertido que eres, te juro que te reventare a golpes.. idiota!-

-¡¡¿Quién se fijaria en ti?!!! ¡¡Eres una vieja bruja!!!-

Antes de que vuelvan a empezar a discutir, sus correspondientes amigos los sujetan y los separan.

---

-¡¡No puedo creer que ellos tambien esten aquí!! ¡¡Si los vuelvo a ver los mato!!-

-¡Calmate Kaoru!!.. ya es bastante casualidad que los encontremos una ves.. no creo que se vuelva a repetir..-

-Miyako tiene razon, lo mas posible es que sea la ultima ves que los veamos..-

-Arrrgghg, como sea ¬¬… ya vamonos de aquí, si vuelvo a ver su cara no lograre controlarme..-

Antes de seguirlas, Kuriko observa a Kenshi desde lejos, quien la mira sonrojandose, ella le sonrie y le saluda con la mano.

-¡¡¡Ayyy como puede ser que esten aquí!! ¡¡esto nos arruinara la vida!! ¡¡Si vuelvo ver a esa estupida le dare su merecido!!-

-¡¡¿Podrias detenerte una ves en tu vida?!! ¡¡Solo fue una coincidencia, no las veremos nunca mas en esto dias!!..-

-Lo que dice Makoto es cierto… ahora volvamos al hotel para descansar de esta… extraña situación..-

Kenshi saluda igualmente a Kuriko y sigue a los chicos. Todas ellas recogen sus cosas y caminan hacia el hotel, luego de un rato y a pocos minutos de llegar….

-Diganme que no son ellos…-

Murmura Miyako señalando a los chicos que aun estan lejos. Makoto nota que las chicas estan prácticamente en las puertas del hotel y detienen su paso.

-¡¡¡Estan ahí!!! ¡¡¡Estan en nuestro hotel!!!-

Exclama asustado señalandolas, ellos observan a lo lejos a las chicas y se sorprenden.

-No te creo…. ¿Estamos en el mismo….?-

-¡¡¡¡¿QUE HACEN AQUÍ?!!! ¡¡¡NOS ESTAN SIGUIENDO O ALGO ASI?!!-

Exclama Kaoru al verlos aproximandose.

-Odio admitirlo… pero ustedes tambien deben estar en…. Este lugar…-

Dice Masaru ya lo bastante cerca para que todas lo escuchen. Makoto vuelve a mirar a Miyako con arrepentimiento, ella solo le responde la mirada con desprecio y entra al hotel muy enojada.

-Me odia T.T…-

Murmura tristemente, y entra al hotel sin decir nada mas.

-Él esta aquí… estamos en el mismo hotel, nos veremos todos los dias, estoy nerviosa…-

Piensa Momoko, mirando a ya sabes quien, temblando, y entra al hotel junto con Kuriko.

-Esta loca ¬¬… ¿todavía seguira con la tonta idea de amarme?...-

Masaru suspira y entra al hotel con Kenshi, solo quedan los enemigos mortales, mirandose con desafio XD.

-Ni creas que solo porque estamos en el mismo hotel y nos veremos casi siempre las cosas cambiaran entre nosotros-

Dice Kojiro seriamente, Kaoru se sorprende, y en cierta forma eso la hace sentir mal, incomoda.

-Ya lo sabia, solo no me estorbes y no te molestare..-

Ambos ingresan sin dirigirse la mirada. Los chicos suben las escaleras, las chicas van por el ascensor y obviamente llegan antes a su habitación y entran. Ellos llegan

después y entran tambien.

----


	7. Chapter 7

-Esto no puede ser peor… sigue odiándome con todas sus fuerzas… la salve de la humillación publica, tendria que agradecermelo…-

Makoto entra en depresion, sentado en su cama.

-¡¡Eso es lo que menos importa!!! ¡¡Esas tontas estan aquí!!! ¡¡Y esa imbecil me arruinara las vacaciones!!- Grita Kojiro furioso.

-La solucion para todo esto… es simplemente ignorarlas, no van a molestarnos si nosotros no les hacemos nada. Asi que hay que resistir con todas nuestras fuerzas el contacto de cualquier tipo de forma..-

Dice Masaru suspirando cansado.

-Me dare una ducha, intentare olvidar todo esta situación absurda y horrible..-

Kojiro entra al baño, y Makoto continua en su estado de depresion XD.

Kenshi esta acostado en su cama, piensa en la chica que habia visto, se sentia raro.

-¿Que diablos te pasa ¬¬?-

Pregunta su hermano sentandose a su lado.

-Nada… en realidad… no se…-

-Se que todo esto es raro. Es que ellas son unas idiotas, y no debes andar gritando por ahí que son las Powerpuff Girls Z, ellas tambien pueden revelar nuestra identidad y eso nos traeria muchos problemas..-

-No es eso… Mmmmm… Yo… queria preguntarte algo..-

-¿¿Ehh?? ¿¿Que cosa??-

-¿Sabes algo de chicas?-

-¿¡QUEE?!!-

Masaru salta de la cama espantado.

-Lo sabia.. eres un perdedor que no sabe nada y que no puede aconsejar a su hermano ¬¬…-

-¡¡No es eso!! ¡¿Cómo puedes preguntarme ese tipo de cosas?!! ¡¡Eres muy joven!!-

-Solo tengo 3 años menos que tu ¬¬.. tu tambien eres muy joven..-

-¡¡Ya lo se!! ¡¡Pero no pueden interesarte estas cosas!! ¡¡¿Estas loco?!! ¡¡Ni siquiera yo pienso en chicas todavía!!-

-Eres demasiado inmaduro… me decepcionas, Masaru…-

Él se enfurece y vuelve a sentarse.

-¿Y que quieres saber ¬¬? ¿Que, te gusta alguien? ¡Yo no soy inmaduro!!-

-Es que… hay alguien que me hace sentir raro… quiero estar junto a ella… nunca habia sentido esto, pero me gusta…-

-No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo.. ¿Estas enamorado de alguien? Las chicas son idiotas, estupidas, no son divertidas, son horriblemente femeninas y son desagradables..-

-Eres 10 veces mas inmaduro que yo.. Deberias crecer..-

Dice Kenshi alzando la mirada orgulloso, Masaru lo observa molesto.

-¿No me digas que te gusto esa tonta que estaba con las demas chicas? La que parecia tener tu edad..-

Kenshi se pone nervioso y se sonroja.

-Le di en el blanco XD, jajaja. Solo te dire dos cosas… primero, no te puede gustar alguien que este relacionada con esas supertontas ¬¬. Es una regla en la familia..-

-¿Una regla ¬¬? ¿Desde cuando tu haces las….?-

-Y segundo, debe ser como todas las chicas del mundo, fea y molesta. No te puede gustar, es ilogico. Y fin del asunto, no pienses mas en esas cosas-

-Gracias… fuiste de gran ayuda XP-

-¿Y que querias que haga? ¿Que te aconseje para que sea tu novia?-

-¡No! ¡Me conformaba con un poco de apoyo! ¡Pero eres solo un niño que no sabe nada!-

-¿Yo un niño?! Ayy, ya aprenderas!!-

Masaru se levanta y camina hacia Makoto.

-¡¡Makoto!! ¡¡Reacciona!!-

Y lo zamarrea un poco para que lo mire.

-¡¿Que pasa?! ¡No ves que estoy pensando en todo lo malo que hice en mi vida T.T!-

-¡Ya lo haras otro dia! ¡¿Yo soy inmaduro?!-

-¡¿Tu?! ¡Esas cosas no se preguntan!! ¡¡Claro que si XD!! ¡¡Jajajajajajaj!!!-

Kenshi observa a Masaru como diciendo, "jeje, 1 a 0"

-¡¡¡GGGRRRRRR!!!! ¡¡Kojiro!!!!!-

Él sale del baño con una toalla en la cintura, y lo observa extrañado.

-¡¿Yo soy inmaduro?!-

-Eeeehhhh…. Si, y mucho XD..-

-¡¡Jajajajaj!! ¡¡Hasta tus amigos lo saben!! ¡¡Aceptalo, eres mas inmaduro que yo!!!-

Masaru toma asiento en su cama, no aceptando lo que le decian.

-Yo no soy inmaduro ¿o si?... solo hay una manera de demostrar lo contrario..-

-¿Y como lo demostraras? ¿Ahh?-

-Te ayudare a que esa chica te hable…-

-¿¿Que tu que???-

-Lo que escuchaste.. hare lo imposible para que te preste atención, no es difícil. ¡Y te demostrare que no soy inmaduro!!-

Grita señalandolo muy seguro de si mismo.

-Esto no me da buena impresión…-

-A mi tampoco… me asusta… ademas Masaru es la persona menos indicada para aconsejarle a cualquiera sobre ese tipo de cosas.. él es un…-

-Idiota..-

Dicen Makoto y Kojiro al mismo tiempo.

----

Al dia siguiente, el dia tambien esta perfecto para ir a la playa.

Las chicas salen de su habitación, los chicos salen de su habitación XD.

-¡¡¡No me digan que estan…-

-….en la habitación de enfrente :O!!!!-

Gritan señalandose los unos con los otros, querian morirse por esa coincidencia. Y bueno, terminan bajando para salir del hotel mirandose con odio/ miedo/ nerviosismo.

Ya en la playa, los chicos estan sentados debajo de una sombrilla sin ganas de hacer nada.

-Yo inmaduro… ¡por favor! Les demostrare a todo el mundo que soy mas maduro que todos ellos juntos!!-

Piensa Masaru muy decidido.

-No me perdonara nunca… tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer, es la primera ves en mi vida que me llevo bien con una chica tonta sin tratar de aprovecharme.. ¿Por qué esta aquí?? Tengo miedo T.T..-

Piensa Makoto tristemente.

-¡¡La playa es lo suficientemente grande para que esten lejos de aquí!! ¡¡Y sin embargo mirenlas!! ¡¡Estas en frente nuestro, gozando de sus vacaciones!! ¡¡Arruinando MIS vacaciones!! La odio, la odio, la odio, la odio, ¡¡la odio!!-

Piensa Kojiro al ver a las chicas a 10 metros de ellas.

-Bueno… ¿Por qué estamos aquí, no haciendo nada?-

Pregunta Kenshi al verlos muy entretenidos pensando.

-Yo no quiero hacer nada.. solo quedarme aquí..-

Murmura Makoto sin verlos.

-¡¡Ayyy estoy harto de tu depresion por esa idiota!! ¡¡Es solo una chicas estupida, no tiene porque afectarte!! ¡¡Si vuelvo a verte ese rostro de culpa y arrepentimiento, te matare!!-

Le contesta Kojiro, desquitandose con el primero que veia.

-Eres… muy malo…-

Makoto le dirige la mirada sin expresión.

-Me amenazas como si pudieras vencerme en una pelea.. jajajaja-

-¿Perdon? ¿Estas diciendo que eres mas fuerte que yo?-

Pregunta Kojiro levantandose muy confiado.

-Chicos.. no creo que sea el momento para…-

-¡¡Sii!!! ¡¡Pelea, sangre, tripas XD!!!-

Exclama Kenshi muy animado.

-No se si soy mas fuerte… pero podria vencerte en cualquier momento…-

-OK, ya se en que terminara esto, ¡deténganse!-

Masaru se levanta y los observa a ambos.

-Jajajaja, ¿sabes con quien estas hablando? ¡¡Te pateare el trasero cuando quieras!! ¡Debes tener menos experiencia en peleas que mi abuela!!-

-A diferencia de ti.. yo no peleo para llamar la atención ¬¬..y lo hago de una manera muy diferente a la tuya.. ¿Todavía quieres pelear?-

Makoto se levanta sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Eeeemmm… Kojiro.. creo que debes saber algo de Makoto antes de continuar con esto :-S..-

-¡¡Callate Masaru!! ¡¡Voy a demostrarle con quien se esta metiendo!!-

Y Kojiro corre hacia Makoto para golpearlo, él se hace un lado tranquilamente, lo toma del brazo y lo manda a volar XD, cayendo en la arena de espaldas, sorprendido.

-Ouuuchhh….-

Masaru camina hacia él, y lo mira desde arriba.

-Es… cinta negra…-

-¡¡Jajajajajajaja!! ¡¿Que sucede?! ¿¡No ibas a golpearme?!! ¡Gracias, me hiciste olvidar de la depresion!! ¡¡Jajajaja!-

-¡¡¿Y por que no me dijiste eso?!!-

-Yo lo intente… y ademas lo averigue hace poco.. XP-

-¡¡WWoooww!! ¡¡Si que le diste su merecido a ese debilucho!!-

Exclama Kenshi muy emocionado.

-GGGGRRR… hazme un favor.. y matame..-

Dice Kojiro cubriendose el rostro de la vergüenza.

En ese momento, Momoko y Kuriko se separan de Miyako y Kaoru, y se van caminando hacia el mar. Makoto las observa pensativo y se le ocurre una gran idea.

-¡¡Ya se!! ¡¡Se como pueden ayudarme!!-

Y sale corriendo hacia ellas.

-¿A dónde se fue?-

Pregunta Kenshi al verlo tan apurado.

-Esto es perfecto.. ¡¡Él es la perfecta distracción!!-

Dice Masaru alzando su puño sonriendo.

-¿De que hablas?-

-¿No lo ves? Mientras que Makoto las distrae, podemos seguirlas y ver a tu novia para saber mas de ella-

-¿¡Mi novia?!! ¡¡¿No te estas precipitando un poco??!!-

-¡¡Claro que no!! ¡¡Con mis super planes, se convertira en tu novia en cuestion de segundos!! ¡¡Y te demostrare que soy completamente maduro, jajaja!!-

-Realmente te tomaste muy enserio lo que te dijimos ¬¬..-

-¡¡¿Y a quien la importa?!! ¡¡Sigueme rapido!!-

Masaru lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva para espiarlos.

Kojiro se sienta en el suelo, aun enojado por la humillación que acababa de pasar. Entonces sonrie diabólicamente.

-No sabes con quien te metiste.. jajajjajajaja…-

--

-¿Makoto? Pense… que tu nos detestabas como tus amigos…-

Le dice Momoko algo dudosa.

-¿Yo? Nunca XD… bueno.. yo queria que… queria pedirte un favor…-

-¿Y de que se trata?-

Makoto se sonroja un poco y le desvia la mirada.

-Queria que… tu… me.. me ayudaras…-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡OOOOHHH ya entiendo :D!!!!!!!!-

-¡¡Sssshhhhh!!! ¡¡Puede oirte!!-

Y le tapa la boca con la mano. Ella rie de forma traviesa.

-Ok.. te ayudare.. pero si querias que Miyako se interese por ti… solo tenias que decirmelo antes y te hubiera ayudado en la escuela XD-

-¿¿¿¡¡Que, que??!! ¡¡¿Interesarse por mi??!! ¡¡No quiero que me ayudes en eso!!-

-¿Y entonces que quieres que haga?-

-¡Quiero que me ayudes a que me perdone!! Lo que le hice fue horrible..-

-Aaaahhhh… eso sera facil, en realidad ni siquiera se porque esta enojada contigo, si técnicamente le salvaste la vida XD-

-¿¿Eso significa que me ayudaras?? ¿¿En serio??-

-¡Claro!... aunque… ¿Cómo puedes garantizarme que no le haras otra broma pesada?-

-Bu..buenoo… es que ella… creo que me demostro que todas las chicas no son unas idiotas.. asi que… creo que ella sera la unica persona que no sera mi victima..-

-¡Eso no es justo ¬¬! ¡Promete que tampoco nos haras nada a nosotras durante todo el año escolar!-

-¡Oye! ¡No pidas cosas imposibles!-

-¡Hazlo o no te ayudare!-

-………………..¡¡Ayy de acuerdo!! No puedo creer que me estes extorsionando ¬¬..-

-Estos si que son raros ¬¬….-

Piensa Kuriko al oir su conversación.

-Miralos.. hablando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida… ¿Que sera lo que planea Makoto??-

Pregunta Masaru observandolos con unos binoculares a cierta distancia, pecho a tierra junto con su hermano, quien estaba completamente aburrido.

-Bien.. eres un gran espia.. ¿Pero como se supone que esto me ayudara a mi ¬¬? ¡Ademas no puedes escucharlos! ¡¿Y de donde sacaste esos binoculares ¬¬?!-

-Paciencia… no se dan cuenta de que los vemos porque conversan muuuy entretenidos, tu novia parece aburrida al escucharlos…-

-Cuanto información ¬¬… si que estamos progresando…-

-¡¡Masaru!! ¡¡Cuánto tiempo!!-

Él siente un escalofrio, suelta los binoculares y gira hacia atrás al escuchar esa voz intimidante.

-¿Que..que haces aquí?? ¿Estabas espiandonos??-

-¡Já!! ¡Mira quien habla! ¡Tu pareces estar espiando a alguien ¬¬!-

Dice Kaoru mirandolo con sospecha.

-No se de que hablas.. solo jugaba con mi hermano, asi que si no te importa, ¡lárgate!-

-¡Claro que no lo hare! ¡Tu me debes algo muy importante ¬¬!-

-¿¿Yo?? Estas diciendo incoherencias… asi que si quieres molestar a alguien.. tu novio esta por aquella direccion..-

Dice Masaru no prestandole atención y volviendo a lo suyo. Kaoru se enfurece totalmente al escucharlo.

-Eeehhh… Masaru… no creo que debas hacerla enojar…-

Murmura Kenshi asustado al verla.

-Esta loca… pero no hay que tenerle miedo XD…-

-¡¡Mas vale que me pagues lo que me robaste!!! ¡¡Me debes $50 por lo de la apuesta!!!-

Masaru salta del susto al escucharla.

-Oyee… perdiste limpiamente… no tengo porque darte nada…-

-¡¡Callate!!! ¡¡Sino me pagas en este momento te juro que….!!-

Él sale corriendo ante su amenaza para tratar de perderla, y Kaoru lo sigue ardiendo de la rabia.

-Estos si que son raros ¬¬…-

Piensa Kenshi al verlos persiguiendose.

Miyako observa extrañada a Kojiro, quien bebe un refresco muy relajado.

-Y bueno… ese fue el momento mas vergonzoso de la vida de Makoto XD… ¿Quieres saber algo mas?-

-Emmm… no gracias… bueno, en realidad si tengo una duda..-

-Preguntame lo que quieras..-

-¿Por qué me estas ayudando a saber sobre él?-

-¡¡VENGANZA!!-

Exclama aplastando la lata de refresco como un maniatico, Miyako se asusta al ver esa reaccion.

-Ahora es mi turno… ¿Por qué quieres saber los defectos de ese tonto?-

-Porque… ya sabes lo que me hizo… y siempre termino cayendo en sus bromas.. en cierta forma tambien quiero vengarme..-

-Nunca pense que fueras rencorosa… pero esta bien, se merece un castigo.. jaja-

-Yo tampoco… pero lo que me hizo en el baile me hizo pensar que nunca me considero su amiga y que solo piensa que soy una tonta… todo lo que hablamos fue una mentira y siempre estuvo fingiendo… lo odio…-

-¿Sabes? Soy su amigo… y creo que lo conozco un poco mejor que tu… la verdad no creo que estuviera fingiendo en ese momento… por algo te salvo.. ¿O no?-

-¿Tu crees? ¿No lo dices solo para ayudarlo?-

-Claro que no… si quisiera ayudarlo… nunca te hubiera contado nada..-

-Honestamente… me hace acordar a alguien… creo que por eso siempre termino confiando en él… pero todavía no se a quien me recuerda…-

Kojiro la mira confundido. En ese momento pasan Masaru y Kaoru corriendo y gritando como unos locos.

-¿Y estos que onda??-

Pregunta él sin mucho interes.

-No lo se… creo que Kaoru lo matara… por lo de la apuesta… perdio $50..-

-Masaru es un… idiota XD…-

De pronto, Makoto llega caminando y se encuentra con Kojiro y Miyako, hablando juntos. Ella lo mira con resentimiento, como siempre. Él baja la mirada tristemente.

-Me voy.. gracias por todo, Kojiro ¬¬-

Y ella se retira no mirandolo a los ojos. Pasa a su costado enojada.

-¿¡Por que estabas hablando con ella?!!-

-Que te importa… ahora es mi amiga, jajaja-

-¿¿QUE?!! ¡¡No te creo!!-

-En realidad.. no tengo porque mentirte… hablamos de ti… y ella fue la que se acerco para hablarme…-

-¡¿¿Que te dijo?!! ¡¡Tienes que decirmelo!! ¡¡¿¿Te dijo que me odiaba?!!-

Kojiro sonrie maliciosamente, Makoto lo mira desesperado.

-No voy a decirte nada :D.. lo prometi, pero ya lo sabras pronto…-

-¡¡No me hagas esto!! ¡¡Te lo suplico!! ¡¡Perdoname por haberte vencido de esa manera tan humillante!!!-

-¡¡Calmate Makoto!! ¡¡Pareciera que te gusta o algo asi!! ¡¿No me digas que es eso ¬¬?!-

Makoto baja la mirada sin exprecion.

-Claro que no… pero…-

-Bien, sino pasa nada, no te angusties tanto. Tranquilizate, no dijo nada malo de ti. Pero no puedo decirte nada mas…-

Él le asiente y se sienta a su lado.

------


	8. Chapter 8

Kaoru empuja violentamente a Masaru, lo que provoca que caiga y se estrelle contra la arena.

-¡¡Jajaja!! ¡¡Ya no tienes a donde escapar!! ¡¡Dame el dinero o sino te golpeare tan fuerte que..!!-

-¡¡Esta bien!! ¡¡Esta bien!! ¡¡Ya callate!! ¡Tomaa..!!-

Masaru le entrega todo lo que tenia con tal de que lo dejara en paz.

-WWooww, $70, nada mal XD.. gracias por el bonus.. ¡Adios!-

-¿¿¡¡$70?!!! ¡¡Vuelve aquí!! ¡¡Eso no era parte del trato!!-

-Tampoco lo era que te quedes con mis $50 XP… asi que muerete!!-

Masaru se queda shockeado en el piso, y Kaoru se retira triunfante.

-Hasta una chica te vence.. si que me avergüenzas..-

Kenshi se acerca a él, negando con la cabeza. Masaru se levanta aguantando las ganas de golpearlo, pero solo le da la espalda para ir con sus amigos.

-Ya vamonos ¬¬… no estoy de humor para seguir en este lugar-

Les dice a Makoto y a Kojiro.

-UUfffff, yo tampoco..-

-Esperenme un segundo, tengo que averiguar algo, vuelvo en seguida-

Kojiro se retira caminado.

-¡Momoko, Kuriko! ¡Al fin llegan!-

Miyako las esperaba impaciente.

-Si, creo que ya debemos irnos.. ¿Dónde esta Kaoru? ¿No estaba contigo?-

-Volvio muy contenta porque pudo recuperar el dinero que Masaru le robo XD. Es mas, dijo que estaba de tan buen humor que se inscribiría en un concurso..-

-¿Un concurso? ¿De que?-

--

¡¡Sii!! ¡¡Es mi dia de suerte!! ¡¡Solo queda un lugar para las inscripciones del concurso de surf!!-

Exclama Kaoru alegremente, y cuando esta apunto de escribir su nombre en la planilla, una mano la sujeta y la detiene.

-¿¿¡Que rayos?!-

-Yo… vine hasta aquí para entrar al concurso… asi que nadie se interpondra en mi camino ¬¬-

-¡¡No otra ves!! ¿¡No puedes dejarme tranquila una ves en mi vida, Kojiro?!!-

Él le quita el lapiz de las manos y suspira.

-Tu eres la que debe dejarme tranquilo, solo fastidias mi vida.. ademas ni siquiera debes saber surfear ¬¬… asi que con tu permiso yo…-

Ella le arrebata el lapiz rápidamente.

-¡¡Olvidalo!! ¡¡Eres un perdedor!!! ¡¡No te dejare escribir tu nombre!! ¡¡Yo tengo todo el derecho del mundo!! ¡¡Ademas llegue primero y de seguro soy mucho mejor que tu!!-

-¡¡Callate!! ¡¡Eres solo una niñita tonta que quiere inscribirse solo por molestarme!! ¡¡Yo me anotare!!-

-¡¡No voy a permitirlo!! ¡¡Primero muerta!!-

-¡¡Hazte un lado!! ¡¡Yo entrare, sigue participando!!-

Ambos comienzan a discutir como siempre, y todas las personas que estan ahí los miran raro.

-¡¡¡¡¡CAAAAAAAALLENSEEEE!!!-

Grita el hombre que esta a cargo de cuidar ese lugar. Los dos cierran la boca, y se miran con desprecio.

-¿Cuál es el problema aquí?-

-¡¡Yo vine a anotarme primero, y este fracasado quiere arrebatarme el lugar!!-

-¡¡Ahh no!! ¡¡Yo soy mucho mejor que ella y vine a anotarme, pero ella es una entrometida que quiere inscribirse solo para hacerme la vida imposible!!-

-¡¡¿Tu eres el chico de ayer?! ¡¡¿el que arrazo con las olas siendo un novato?! ¡¡Realmente eres muy bueno!!-

Kojiro sonrie orgulloso y mira a Kaoru con superioridad.

-Pero no puedo dejar que solo por eso le robes el lugar a alguien que vino primero que tu…-

Ella rie victoriosa, vuelve a sacarle el lapiz de las manos para anotarse.

-Les dire que hare, a ti te pondre en la competencia porque creo que tienes muchas chances.. y que ella se anote sin problemas, ambos estaran en la competencia..-

-¡¡¿¿¿¡QUEEEEEE????!!!-

Exclaman ambos a la ves al escuchar su decisión final. El hombre salta asustado.

-¡¡No puede dejar que él compita!! ¡¡Es solo un buscapleitos resentido!!-

-¡¡No pienso estar en la misma competencia que esta gruñona!! ¡¡Me saboteara solo con tal que pierda!!-

-¡¡Oigan ¬¬!! ¡¡Agradezcan que los metere a ambos, asi que no se quejen porque sino no los admitire a ninguno de los dos!!-

Kojiro y Kaoru se cruzan de brazos y se dan la espalda ignorandose. Y cada uno acepta de mala gana.

--

-Al fin vuelves.. ya vamonos…-

-¿A dónde fuiste?-

-Fui a inscribirme a una competencia de surf, pero me encontre con la odiosa de verde ¬¬.. por eso tarde mas de lo que pensaba, pero no hubo problema, logre entrar al concurso con éxito.. sera dentro de 4 dias, suficiente tiempo para practicar..-

-Con razon tardaste… como odio a Kaoru ¬¬.. la odio.. la odio.. la odio.. la odio.. la odio!!-

-¿Y desde cuando tu…? Buee, que importa..-

-Ya vamonos…-

Los chicos recogen sus cosas para volver al hotel.

--

-¡¡Kaoru!! ¡¡Regresaste!! ¡¿Pudiste inscribirte?!-

-See, pero fue difícil ¬¬.. me encontre con el imbecil y comenzo a discutir conmigo.. como sea, logre hacerlo de todas formas, asi que.. ¿nos vamos?-

-¡¡OK! ¡Volvamos al hotel!-

Miyako y Kaoru comienzan a recoger sus cosas. Pero Kuriko buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

-¿Que sucede? ¿A quien buscas?-

Le pregunta Momoko extrañada.

-Yo… a nadie…-

-Puedes decirmelo…-

-Es que… ¿Viste a esos chicos que ustedes conocen?-

-Si, ¿que sucede con ellos?-

-Hay un chico… el que parece mas pequeño… me estaba mirando… creo que es lindo..-

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Te gusta?!!!-

-¡¡¡Quee?!! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que exagerar las cosas?!!-

-Ups.. lo siento XD.. es que suelo imaginar ese tipo de cosas siempre.. pero.. si quieres que te ayude con él no hay problema!-

-¿Ayudarme con él? ¿A que te refieres con eso?-

-Puedo conseguir información.. su nombre… que le gusta hacer… y si gusta de ti :D..-

-¡¡Momoko!!!-

-Esta bien, esta bien, puedo averiguarlo, ¿Si?.. solo para que sepas un poco de él..-

-Eeehh… bueno, pero no malinterpretes nada ¬¬..-

Momoko le asiente felizmente, pero Kuriko no confia demasiado.

---

Son las 11pm de la noche. Ellos dos habian arreglado para verse en las escaleras del hotel para hablar detenidamente. Él esta sentado en las escaleras, esperando.

-¡Makoto! ¡Perdon por llegar tarde! ¡Es que tuve que…-

Él salta para taparle la boca a la escandalosa de Momoko.

-¿Podrias hacer silencio? ¡Todos podrian estar escuchandonos!-

-Bien.. no hablare fuerte..-

Makoto la suelta y suspira frustrado.

-Estuve pensando.. y se la manera perfecta de que Miyako te perdone..-

-¿De verdad?! ¡Tienes que decirmelo ahora!-

-Bien, pero antes quiero que tu me digas algo.. sera un intercambio..-

-¿Yo?... acaso…….. ¿Quieres saber algo de Masaru XD?-

-¿¡Que?!! ¡¿Y tu como sabes que yo….?!-

-Por favor… es ooooooobvio…-

Momoko se sonroja nerviosa.

-¡¡Yo no quiero saber nada de él!! Por lo menos no ahora... quiero saber algo del chico que esta con ustedes..-

-¿Kenshi? ¿Por que quieres saber algo de él?-

-No es por mi, no pienses mal ¬¬… es por mi hermana Kuriko.. creo que le gusta, pero no lo aseguro..-

-Bueno, no me importa, te dire lo que se… Kenshi es el hermano de Masaru..-

-¡¡¿Su hermano?!! ¡¿Tiene un hermano al igual que yo?! Ayyyy tenemos tanto en comun :D!-

-…¬¬… bueno, pero eso no es lo mas importante de él.. si Masaru es travieso y problemático… Kenshi es horriblemente molesto, alborotador, odioso, es malo

¿Entiendes?..-

-Ohhh, que desilusión, ni modo. Supongo que gracias…-

-Tu turno, ¿Cual es tu plan para que ella me perdone?-

-De acuerdo, debes saber que Miyako es la persona mas romantica que puede existir, asi que… dentro de 4 dias iremos a la playa de noche… si le pides perdon sinceramente y con esa cara de angelito tierno que pones a la luz de la luna, en la playa, y solos, te perdonara sin dudarlo.. confia en mi…-

-Esta bien.. lo intentare… es mi unica esperanza…-

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-¿Ehh? Claro.. ¿Que cosa?-

-¿Te gusta Miyako?-

-¡¡Noo!! ¡¿Por qué todos me pregunta eso?!-

-Porque es demasiado extraño que te preocupe tanto que te perdone… si no te gustara y te diera igual, no estarias tan empeñado en esto..-

Makoto se confunde y se encoge de hombros.

-No me gusta… solo quiero que me perdone por lo que le hice, creo que podria ser mi amiga de verdad.. ¿Que tiene eso de malo?-

-Nada.. bueno, mejor volvemos a nuestras habitaciones, sino tal vez sospechen..-

-OK, gracias por todo..-

Ambos se separan para volver a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-¿A dónde fuiste ¬¬?-

Makoto se sorprende al ver a Masaru cruzado de brazos mirandolo de forma muy sospechosa. Él cierra la puerta y entra a la habitación.

-¿Que, eres mi madre?! ¡¿Por qué deberia contestarte?!-

-Bueno, no me digas nada… ¡¡¡Oye Miyako!!! ¡¡Makoto tiene que decirte algo muuuy…!!!-

Makoto se lanza arriba de Masaru para que se calle, es decir, ellas estan en la habitación de enfrente.

-¡¡Esta bien, te dire lo que hice, solo cierra la boca!!-

Ambos se levantan, y Masaru reia burlandose.

-Me encontre con Momoko..-

La sonrisa de su rostro se le borra completamente.

-¿¡Que estabas haciendo con ella?!-

-Calmate.. tenia que hablar de algo importante..-

-¿¡De que ¬¬?! ¡¿Algo importante?!-

-¡Ayy cualquiera diria que estas celoso o algo asi! Como sea, es que ella me dijo un plan excelente para que Miyako me perdone… y asi sere feliz :D!!-

-Yo no estoy celoso ¬¬… aaahhh, con que se trata de un plan.. no creo que lo haya echo gratis, ¿Te pidio algo a cambio?-

-Ahora que lo dices… see, me pidio que le dijera algo muy extraño… para su hermana..-

-¡¿Esa chica que esta con ellas es su hermana?! ¡¿Tiene una hermana igual que yo?!-

-¡Si! ¡¿pero que importa?! Me dijo que le diga lo que supiera sobre Kenshi, creo que le gusta..-

Kenshi escucha todo lo que estaban hablando y salta hacia ellos totalmente pasmado.

-¿¿¡Le hablaste de mi para que ella supiera??!!-

-Si… espero que eso no te moleste…-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es genial! Lograste mas que Masaru en un dia ¬¬…-

Masaru se sorprende y se enoja por su comentario.

-¿¡Y sabes algo de ella?! ¿¡Que te dijo?!-

-Bueno.. ademas de que es su hermana, se llama Kuriko… debe tener tu edad..-

-¡¡¡Perfecto!! ¿Y que le dijiste de mi?-

-Yo… es que… bue..bueno… ¿Cómo iba a saber que ella te interesaba? ¡Le dije la verdad!-

-¿La verdad? Ahora si estas muerto… le dijo la verdad.-

Dice Masaru rascandose la cabeza.

-¿Por que dices eso? ¿Que le dijiste?-

-Que eres… molesto, alborotador y odioso… :-S…-

Kenshi retrocede asombrado, y Masaru se esperaba esa respuesta.

-¡¡¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso?!! ¡¡Ahora ella me odiara!!-

-Esa es la verdad… no podia mentir..-

-Tiene razon… es la verdad.. aceptala, niño… XD-

Él corre a su cama llorando como un desgraciado XD.

-Ya se le pasara… es taaan predecible…-

Dice Masaru sin preocupación alguna.

-¿Y Kojiro?-

-Esta concentrandose para la victoria…-

Kojiro esta en la ventana muy atento a observar el mar.

--

Esos 4 dias pasaron muy rapido.

Kaoru esta en frente del mar, viendo como todas las personas surfeaban. Sonrie confiada y corre hacia este para practicar por ultima ves, faltaba menos de una hora para que la competencia de inicio.

Momoko, Miyako, y Kuriko permanecian sentadas cerca de el lugar reservado para los competidores y observaban como todos practicaban.

-¡Sera increíble! ¡Kaoru realmente lo hace muy bien! ¡Apuesto lo que quieran a que ganara!- Exclama Momoko al verla.

-Yo tambien lo creo… aunque… Kojiro tambien participa, y es casi igual de bueno..-

Dice Miyako pensativa.

-No digas eso.. tal vez sea bueno, pero Kaoru terminara ganando, ya lo veras!-

-Eso espero… menos mal que vinimos temprano, sino no habria lugares para ver la competencia..-

-Momoko… ellos no han venido… eso es raro…-

Dice Kuriko al observar a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué estas tan atenta a eso? Ya te dije que Kenshi no parece ser un chico muy adecuado para ti..-

-Lo se.. pero… a ti te gusta Masaru y él no es precisamente un angelito..-

Momoko reflexiona eso, y estaba 100% en lo cierto.

---

-Este es definitivamente el PEOR lugar en el que nos pudimos haber acomodado..-

Dice Kenshi enojado, los chicos estaban lejos, sin casi ver nada, y lo que apenas y podian ver, algunas personas lo tapaban.

-Todo es por la culpa de Masaru… si no se hubiera levantado tan tarde ¬¬… talves hubieramos podido llegar mas temprano y evitarnos este problema..-

Dice Makoto molesto.

-¡¡¿Ayy por que siempre me echan la culpa de todo?!!-

-¡¡PORQUE ES TU CULPA!!-

Gritan ambos a la ves. Masaru retrocede sorprendido, y les desvia la mirada enojado.

-Por lo menos Kojiro fue inteligente y vino a practicar mucho mas temprano…-

-See, él no es tan tonto como mi hermano ¬¬..-

-¡¿Saben que?! ¡¡Vayanse a….!!-

Y de pronto una idea se le cruza por la mente.

-Makoto, este es el momento para utilizar tu habilidad especial..-

-¿Mi habilidad especial? ¿Tengo una habilidad especial :-S?-

-Claro que la tienes… la chica que esta cuidando toda la playa para que no haya ningun tipo de inconvenientes… esta a pocos metros de distancia..-

-Si… ¿Y?-

-Y que parece ser muy joven… usa tus encantos y obligala a que nos de un buen lugar para mirar la competencia..-

-¡Estas completamente loco!! ¡¡Yo no hare eso!! ¡¡Prefiero quedarme aqui!!-

-¿Makoto puede hacer eso?-

-Claro.. lo hace todo el tiempo en la escuela cada ves que quiere conseguir algo..-

Le responde Masaru a su hermano.

-¡¡Pero son casos extremos!! ¡¡Odio hacerlo sino es asunto de vida o muerte!!-

-¡¡Ohh vamos!! ¡¡Yo se que lo disfrutas!!-

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!! ¡¡No lo hare!!!-

Cinco minutos después…

-Ho..hola…-

La chica gira a su lado, y Makoto la mira nervioso.

-Masaru… juro por todo lo mas valioso de mi existencia que me las pagaras por hacer esto XP... pero si quiero hacerlo… debo hacerlo bien…-

-Hola.. ¿Quién eres?-

-Creo que es lo que menos importa… ¿no?-

Él sonrie muy relajado, y la chica se sonroja al ver esos tiernos ojitos XD.

-Perfecto.. todo esta saliendo como lo esperaba.. tendremos el mejor lugar del mundo…-

Dice Masaru muy a gusto con su idea. Unos minutos después..

-Este es el peor lugar del mundo ¬¬…-

Los chicos estan a 2 metros de las chicas XD.

-¡¿Por qué no te rehusaste cuando te dijo que te enviaria aquí?!-

-Heey!! Yo hice lo que me pediste.. deberias agradecérmelo ¬¬… odio hacer esos trabajos sucios..-

-Es verdad.. ¡No deberias quejarte! ¡Por lo menos intento hacer algo, no como tu que te la pasas sentadote sin hacer nada nunca!!-

Masaru le da un coscorrón a Kenshi para que cierre la boca.

-Mas vale que Kojiro aplaste a Kaoru en la competencia ¬¬… ¡ella me robo $70!-

-Tu la estafaste primero…-

-¡¡¿Ayy que todo el mundo esta encontra mia?!!-

Makoto suspira aburrido y decide no hacer mas comentarios.

-¡¡Alli esta Kaoru!!! ¡¡¡Buena suertee!!!!!!!!!-

Exclama Momoko junto con Miyako.

---


	9. Chapter 9

-Es mi turno… le demostrare a ese idiota que soy mejor que él…-

Kaoru toma su tabla y corre hacia el mar.

-¡¡Heeyy!! ¡¡Momento!!-

Ella se detiene y reconoce a su peor enemigo hablandole.

-¿Y ahora que quieres? ¡Me estas interrumpiendo!-

-¿Yooo?? ¡Te estas equivocando! ¡Dijo que era el turno del numero 16 ¬¬…!-

-¡¡Realmente estas sordo!! ¡¡Dijo el numero 26!!-

-¡¡Noo!! ¡¡Tu estas sorda y escuchas cosas sin sentido, asi que con tu permiso, es mi turno!!-

Kojiro corre hacia el mar sin importarle nada, Kaoru se queda parada sin saber que hacer. Y cuando reacciona ante la situación se lanza a corre igualmente hacia el mar.

-¿¡¡Que estas haciendo?!! ¡¡No puedes venir!!-

-¡¡Tu eres el que no puede venir!! ¡¡Es mi turno!!-

Los dos, sin darle la razon al otro, entran al mar y se montan a una ola.

-¿Que hacen los dos al mismo tiempo?-

Pregunta Miyako dudosa.

-Se supone que solo debe competir uno primero..-

Dice Kuriko al notar lo raro de la situación.

-Son… unos tontos… lo mas seguro es que hayan discutido..XP..-

Dice Momoko suponiendo lo que habia pasado.

-¡¡¡¡¡SOY EL REY DEL MUNDOOO!!!!!!!!!!-

Exclama Kojiro, pero Kaoru esta a su lado, y comienza a pensar en la gravedad de la situación.

-¡¡Si yo no gano por tu culpa… te hundirás conmigo!!! ¡¡Muajajajajajajja!!!!-

Entonces ella se le arroja encima, provocando que ambos caigan al mar violentamente.

Los dos sacan sus cabezas del agua y se observan con odio.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!! ¡¡Sabia que me sabotearías!-

-¡¡Todo esto es tu culpa!! ¡¡Era mi turno y tu te metiste!!-

-¡¡Eres una testaruda!! ¡¡Dijo 16!!-

-¡¡Tu eres el maniatico aquí!! ¡¡Dijo 26!!-

-COMPETIDORES.. AMBOS TENDRAN QUE SER DESCALIFICADOS YA QUE NINGUNO DE LOS DOS RESPETO SU NUMERO DE CONCURSANTE.. EL 36…-

Los dos escuchan esto… y nadan hacia la orilla sin dirigirse la mirada, que tontos XD.

-Muy bien Kojiro, no solo dejaste que te humillara, sino que fuiste tan idiota que te equivocaste de numero y todo lo que estuviste practicando fue en vano. Fuera de eso lo hiciste perfecto XD-

Kojiro observa a Masaru con ira asesina, él se intimida y se calla.

-¿Saben que? Odio la playa ¬¬… odio el mar, odio el surf, y creo que los odio a ustedes tambien XP-

-¿Y nosotros que hicimos?-

-Nada, nada. Es que… ¡¡¡Fue su culpa!! ¡¡Ustedes me han estado desconcentrando!!-

-¡¡Deja de agarrarte con el primer imbecil con el que te cruces!! ¡¡Perdiste, ya esta, termino!!-

Exclama Masaru al escuchar sus palabras.

-Solo… quiero volver al hotel, y no salir por el resto de las vacaciones… cada ves vea el mar me recordara esta situación estupida y la idiotez que acabo de cometer XP-

-Eeemmm… tengo que decirles algo… y no creo que después sea el momento mas apropiado. Aunque ahora tampoco es un momento apropiado, asi que…-

-Dilo de una ves, Makoto..-

-Esta noche quiero salir… solo…-

-¿¡Solo?! ¿¡A donde?!-

Pregunta Masaru cruzado de brazos y con mirada sospechosa.

-Primero, no van a seguirme o algo asi, ¿verdad?. ¡Quiero ir solo y que nadie me moleste!-

-¿Te encontraras con alguien?-

Pregunta Kenshi inocentemente. Makoto se sonroja apenado.

-Claro que no te seguiremos, es ooobvio lo que pasara.. ella me lo dijo-

Dice Kojiro desviando la mirada, desinteresado del tema.

-¿Ella? ¿De quien hablan precisamente ¬¬?-

Pregunta Masaru sospechando 10 veces mas.

-¡¿Te dijo algo?! ¡¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¿¡Sabe que ire hoy a la noche?!-

-No deberia decirtelo, pero ya no me importa. Hoy vendra con sus amigas, pero no te ilusiones, no vendra a esperarte, te detesta XD..-

-¡¡¡¿De quien estan hablando?!-

Pregunta Masaru fuera de si.

-¡¡Ayy pues de Miyako!! ¡¿Que rayos te estas imaginando?!!-

Responde Kojiro agresivamente.

-Es que a Masaru le gusta la chica de cabello laaaaaargo y anaranjado, y esta celosito de que Makoto se hable con ella :D…-

Él se sonroja sorprendido, y se enfurece al instante.

-¡¡¡Primero muerto antes de que me guste esa idiota!!!-

Y vuelve a darle otro coscorrón, ambos lo miran con una gota en la cabeza.

-Da igual, no te seguiremos…-

-Uffff, ya puedo estar tranquilo..-

-¡Iremos contigo!!-

-¿¡QUE?!-

-No seria justo que te dejaramos solo, asi que te acompañaremos para que no hagas tonterias..-

-¡¡Kojiro, ayudame!! ¡¡No puedes dejar que él tome esa decisión!! ¡¡Quiero ir solo!!-

-Makoto tiene razon, ademas ya dije que no quiero volver a ver el mar en toda mi vida ¬¬-

-¡¡Eres un mal perdedor!! ¡¡Si no vienes solo demostraras que eres inferior a Kaoru y que tienes verguenza de verla a la cara después de lo que hiciste en la competencia!!-

-¡¡Oyee!! ¡¡Que te pasa?!! ¡¡Ella tambien cometio ese estupido error, y no tengo vergüenza de verla!!-

-¡Entonces debemos venir y no dejar solo a nuestro querido compañero!!-

-Estas buscando excusas para venir y supervisar que no se encontrara con tu amiguita XD-

Masaru observa a Kenshi alzando su puño de forma vengativa, él se tapa la boca, temeroso.

-¡¡Por supuesto que vendre!! ¡¡No tengo miedo ni vergüenza!!-

-¡¡Vendremos quieras o no!!-

-¡Sii!! ¡¡Esta decidido!!

-¿Por qué T.T…?-

Murmura Makoto lloriqueando.

----

-La playa es tenebrosa a la noche…-

-Hay mucho viento… y no hay nada de gente por aquí…-

Dicen Momoko y Miyako. Kaoru mira el mar y recuerda automáticamente la competencia mas vergonzosa de su vida, y niega con la cabeza.

-¿De quien fue la idea de venir a estas horas de la noche?- Pregunta Kuriko.

-¿De que hablas? ¿No te parece que es fantastico?... el mar… la luz de la luna que nos ilumina… el paisaje es sencillamente precioso… ¿O no, Miyako?-

Ella dirige sus ojos a Momoko, quien le sonreia muy segura.

-Si… es muy hermoso… pero… no me siento con muchos animos…-

-¡¡Vamos!! ¡¡Debemos estar felices, estas cosas no se experimentan siempre junto con amigas!! ¡Levanta esos animos!-

-Yo tampoco estoy de humor… no con lo que paso hoy a la tarde XP… que humillación..-

Dice Kaoru de forma amarga.

-¡No sean aguafiestas! ¡Yo presiento que hoy pasara algo genial!-

-Bueno… ya no importa, ¿nos sentamos un rato?-

Todas asienten, y toman asiento en la arena, disfrutando del paisaje.

--

Makoto frena el paso, al descubrir con la mirada que ellas estan alli a una distancia prudente.

-Bien. Alli esta. Puedo hacerlo, sera facil, muy facil, jeje-

-Makoto… hace exactamente 2 segundos estabas muerto de miedo ¬¬…-

-Tienes razon.. no me perdonara nunca… no lo merezco… soy malo.. ¡Malo!-

-Ayy no eres malo, solo un poco idiota.. y algunas veces pareciera que tienes doble personalidad :-S.. ¡Pero es lo de menos! Nosotros te esperaremos aquí y cuando vuelvas estaremos satisfechos ya que tus ataques de depresión por fin terminaran..-

Kojiro y Masaru tratan de apoyarlo con unos extraños consejos. Kenshi suspira aburrido.

-Mira… alli esta ella.. ¿y que has logrado por mi hasta ahora? Nada. Cero. Si que eres maduro… hermano mayor XP..-

Dice frustrado, Masaru alza un ceja incrédulo.

-Yo no soy inmaduro ¬¬… es que hasta ahora… no tuve una buena oportunidad de averiguar cosas de ella… pero descuida, cuado el asunto de Makoto termine, lo hare en un segundo-

-Resignate.. eres pesimo haciendo estas cosas.. –

-Tiene razon, resignate… es inútil que lo sigas intentando..-

-¡¿Y tu que te metes, Kojiro?!-

-Lo unico que hago es decir la verdad XD…-

-Me.. me estoy empezando a arrepentir.. es decir… ¡¿que les hace pensar que me perdonara?! ¡Tan solo la idea es tonta!! ¡¡No me perdonara, me rindo, me odiara para siempre!!-

-¡¡REACCIONA!!! ¡¡no entres en panico tan fácilmente!! ¡¡ve de una ves y pidele disculpas!!-

Kojiro lo empuja bruscamente hacia las chicas, harto de su indesicion.

-Eso fue muy drastico…-

Masaru se sienta en la arena bostezando.

-¡¿Y que querias que haga?! ¡Quiero irme de aquí de una maldita ves!-

-Que lindas vacaciones…. XP…-

Murmura Kenshi, dibujando en la arena sin prestarles mucha atención.

-Masaru… ¿No sientes algo raro?-

-Creo que en el mar… pero no tendria sentido, debe ser nuestra imaginación…-

----

-Bu..bueno… no tengo por que asustarme… debo hacerlo…-

Makoto camina con determinación hacia ellas.

-No puede ser… diganme que no es él… no ahora…-

Miyako lo reconoce a lo lejos, Momoko sonrie satisfecha.

-Genial… sus amigos estan a lo lejos… esto no puede ser mejor…-

Dice Kaoru ironicamente.

-¿Mi..Miyako?-

Ella se levanta y lo mira fijamente.

-No estoy de humor en este momento… asi que por favor…-

-Pero solo sera un momento… de verdad…-

De pronto, algo inesperado sucede. Los cinturones comienzan a brillar, alertando peligro.

-Ayy ¿Por qué ahora?! ¡Justo en el momento decisivo!-

Piensa Momoko desesperada. Kaoru la mira con cara de "¿en que esta pensando esta loca?"

-Yo… no puedo ahora… sabes lo que significa esto… realmente…-

-Solo sera un segundo… lo prometo…-

Pide Makoto sinceramente, Miyako se le queda unos segundos mirando, y asiente no muy convencida.

-No te preocupes, Miyako. Nosotras podemos con esto- Dice Momoko segura, entonces ambos se alejan caminando.

-¿Que esta pasando? ¿Por que la dejaste ir?- Pregunta Kaoru.

-¿Que significa el brillo de ese cinturón?- Pregunta Kuriko muy confundida.

-EEhhh… es que… nada, no significa nada XD.. Kaoru… ¿por que no vas a mirar el mar por AQUELLA direccion?..-

-¿De que estas….? Aaahhhhh… por AQUELLA direccion… entendido..-

Dice Kaoru captando la indirecta, y camina rapidamente alejandose de ellas. Abre su comunicador y se contacta.

-¿Profesor? ¡Prometio que no nos llamaria en todas las vacaciones!-

-¡Esto es una emergencia! Las contacte porque el ser infectado por el rayo Z negro esta muy cerca del lugar en donde se encuentran..-

-¿Muy cerca? ¿Pero en donde?-

--

-Te escucho, Makoto…-

-Miyako… yo queria… queria que sepas que estoy muy arrepentido de todo lo que te hice en la escuela. Y que lo hice porque no te conocia realmente, pense que eras como todas las chicas. Pero al hablar contigo en el baile me di cuenta de que eres especial, que eres completamente diferente a todas. Por eso vine a hablarte…-

-Lo que me hiciste fue horrible… fue humillante y vergonzoso… y siemrpe caia en tus bromas, no puedo volver a confiar en ti…¿Cómo se que no estas fingiendo otra ves? No puedes demostrarme que lo que dices es verdad… confie en ti ciegamente y me decepcionaste… eres malo…-

-Se que no puedo garantizarte que no lo volvere a hacer… pero me siento muy mal por todo… lo digo sinceramente… quiero… que me perdones…-

Miyako comienza a dudar, él era totalmente honesto, ese rostro es imposible de fingir. Es imposible de no reconocer. Es identico a él, su expresión es igual a la de él. ¿Por eso siempre caia en sus trampas? ¿Por eso siempre confiaba en él de esa forma tan ingenua? Si… lo hacia porque en el fondo de su corazon… le recordaba a él.

-Taka- chan…-

Murmura débilmente. Makoto no comprende.

-No puedo perdonarte… ¡No puedo! ¡No sere una estupida! Tu… no eres él…-

Exclama desesperada, y comenzando a llorar.

De pronto, las olas del mar comienza a crecer provocando un gran escandalo. El agua se agita violentamente y un remolino se forma en la mitad del mar.

-¿¡Que es eso?!!-

Pregunta Kuriko al ver que algo emergia del medio del remolino.

-Kuriko… creo que ya no puedo ocultarlo mas…-

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-Solo quedate aquí, y no te muevas por nada del mundo.. aquí estaras segura, yo debo hacer algo importante..-

Kaoru corre hacia Momoko rapidamente.

-¡¡Momoko!! ¡Es un pulpo infectado por los rayos Z negros! ¡Debemos acabarlo!-

Ella asiente, ambas se ponen en posición y comienzan a transformarse. Su hermana menor no podia creer lo que veia.

-¡¡BOMBON!!-

-¡¡BELLOTA!!-

-¿Tu eres… ustedes son… las Powerpuff Girls Z?!!-

-Que sea un secreto.. ¿si?... esto no estaba planeado…-

Suplica Bombon juntando sus manos. Bellota suspira, observa al mar, ya que la bestia comenzaba a mostrarse.

---

Masaru y Kojiro observan seriamente al monstruo que emergía del mar. Sus cuerpos comienzan a irradiar la energia oscura de los rayoz Z negros.

-¿Que… que les esta pasando?-

Pregunta Kenshi temeroso.

-Parece ser que cada ves que estamos cerca de uno de los monstruos creados por esos rayos malignos, nuestros cuerpos reaccionan asi..-

Dice Kojiro no dejando de ver al monstruo.

-Woooww. Ese poder si que es genial… ¿y ustedes son monstruos tambien?-

Ambos reaccionan nerviosos y sonrien disimulando XD.

-Claro que si… ¿que crees? ¿que esas cosas nos golpearon y somos monstruos incompletos o algo asi? Jejeje-

-Yo nunca dije eso ¬¬…-

-No podemos engañar al niño… Kenshi, somos monstruos completamente normales, y por eso hacemos el mal… el brillo lo demuestra XD..-

-Y ahora presenciaras algo fabuloso… veras a tu hermano en accion XD..-

-¡¡¿De verdad?!!-

-¿De verdad?-

Pregunta Kojiro confundido.

-Po..por supuesto… nos transformaremos para combatir al monstruo..-

-¿¡Lo haran?!!-

-¿Lo haremos?-

-¡Es obvio!! ¡Cada ves que el brillo oscuro nos invade nos tenemos que transformar para liberar el poder.. ¿Cierto, Kojiro?-

-Cierto. ¿pero por que tenemos que combatir al monstruo?-

-¡¡¡Sii!! ¡¡Quiero ver una pelea de verdad!! ¡¡Sera genial!! ¡¡Aplasten a esa cosa!!!-

-¡¡¡Lo haremos para demostrar que no soy inmaduro y tomo decisiones coherentes las 24 horas del dia XD!!!-

-¡¡Eso no tiene nada de sentido!!-

Un rugido inhumano sale del mar, los grandes tentáculos empiezan a deslizarse por la playa, la arena. Y la energia maligna es cada ves mas intensa.

Ambos comienzan a brillar intensamente, y hacen una mueca de dolor por el aumento de poder.

-Hay que hacerlo…-

Se colocan en posición, y comienza a transformarse rapidamente.

-¡¡BRICK!!-

-¡¡BUTCH!!-

-¡¡¡Fantastico!!! ¡¡son sorprendentes!!..... pero… todavía falta alguien….-

-------


	10. Chapter 10

Makoto y Miyako comienzan a correr, huyendo de los golpes que daba el pulpo con sus tentáculos.

-¡¡Vayamos tras él!!-

Bombon y Bellota vuelan rapidamente hacia su enemigo para comenzar a atacarlo.

-¡¡No podemos seguir huyendo siempre!!-

-¡¡Ya lo se!! ¡¡Aaaaaaaaaahhh!!-

Grita Miyako saltando para esquivar un golpe. Gira y se cubre le rostro asustada ante su ataque, pero Makoto la empuja hacia un lado para salvarla.

Él esta encima de ella y al levantarse lentamente sus miradas se chocan por segundos.

-Quiero que… me perdones…-

-Makoto… yo…-

Él baja la mirada y su cuerpo comienza a emanar la energia de los rayos Z negros intensamente.

-Tengo que… transformarme… es la unica manera de que la energia maligna se libere..-

Miyako queda atonita al verlo, lagrimas vuelven a surgir de sus ojos. Después de todo, no era tan diferente a él. Ambos estaban bajo el mismo mal, ambos habian cambiado por el mismo motivo, y ambos eran villanos infectados por esa misma energia maligna y oscura.

-Tu tambien… eres un monstruo ahora…-

-Yo no soy un monstruo… a pesar de esto, sigo siendo humano-

Makoto y Miyako se levantan.

Brick vuela junto con Butch para comenzar a atacar al monstruo.

-Tratar de demostrar algo de esa forma… no es nada maduro…-

Piensa Kenshi suspirando al ver a su hermano pelear.

-Eres un villano… aun asi me recuerdas a una persona que es igual que tu…-

Dice Miyako tristemente, él la observa y vuelve sus ojos hacia sus compañeros.

-Tenemos que pelear…-

Ella corre cerca de sus amigas y comienza a transformarse.

-¡¡BURBUJA!!-

Exclama en posición de batalla. Makoto hace lo mismo y mira fijamente al monstruo.

-¡¡BOOMER!!-

Vuela hacia sus amigos para comenzar la pelea.

-¡Burbuja!! ¡Ya era hora de que llegaras!!-

-¡¡Ahora podremos terminar esto rapidamente!!-

-¡¡LAS POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!!-

-¡¡Boomer!! ¡¡Al fin llegas, matemos a esa cosa para hacer justicia XD!!-

-¡¡Ayy solo quieres demostrarle a tu hermano de 10 años que eres maduro, ni siquiera tiene sentido!!-

-No importa… ¡Le daremos su merecido!!-

-¡¡LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z!!-

-¡Nunca….. me vvenceraaannn… FEAAAASSSS…….!-

-¿Feas?... ¿¡A quien le dices fea?! ¡Tu eres un monstruo asqueroso!-

Pero antes de seguir defendiendose, el pulpo gigante le arrebata de las manos el yo- yo a Bombon.

-¡¡Oye!! ¡¡Eso no es justo!! ¡¡Aaahhh!!-

Y sale volando para huir de sus golpes.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Que tonta! ¡¿Como pudiste dejar que esa cosa deforme te…?!-

Un tentáculo le arrebata el sorbete a Brick, él se sorprende y huye volando para esquivar sus ataques.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo te salvo XD! ¡Earwax Q- tip!-

Boomer arroja su ataque, pero el pulpo lo aparta fácilmente e intenta atacarlo.

-¡¡Bubble popper!!-

Unas burbujas explosivas impactan en el pulpo haciendo que retrocediera. Boomer dirige su mirada a Burbuja, quien le sonrie segura.

-¡¡Mi turno!! ¡¡Swing sonic!!-

Su ataque es rechazado y resistido.

-¡Patetica XP!! ¡¡Stinky sock boomerang!!-

Butch aprovehca su distraccion y logra herir al monstruo con un ataque directo.

-¡¡Jaa! ¡¡Mira quien habla!! ¡¡el que tira calcetines!!-

-¡¡Te olvidas que son TUS calcetines!! ¡¡Es la mas grande demostración de que apestas XP!!-

Bellota se enfurece, y cuando esta a punto de golpearlo la ofensiva del pulpo hace que ambos se separen.

-¿¡Y que se supone que haga sin mi arma T.T?!!-

Lloriquea Bombon esquivando sin cesar.

-¡¡Bombon!! ¡¡Tienes mas habilidades ¬¬!!-

Le dice Bellota enojada.

-¡¿Que?! ¡Aaah, ya se de lo que hablas!!-

Ella se quita su moño, sonrie confiada y se la arroja al monstruo sin dudar. Este lo golpea fuertemente, provocando daño.

-¡¡¿Y que se supone que haga yo sin mi arma?!!-

Grita Brick desesperado.

-Quedate ahí y no estorbes XP. Es imposible que tengas habilidades secretas..-

Él se enfurece ante la respuesta de Butch, que seguia atacando sin cesar.

-¡¡Ayy ¿¡Por que ustedes estan peleando?! ¡¡Nosotras nos la podemos arreglar muy bien solas!!-

-¡¡¿Que te pasa?! ¡¡Una ves que queremos hacer algo bueno y tu no quieres que lo hagamos!! ¡¡Pues con mas razon destruiremos al monstruo primero!!-

-¿¡Que?!! ¡¡Olvidalo!! ¡¡Ustedes son unos debiluchos con esos ataques extraños!! ¡¡Asi que si no quieren morirse larguense de una ves!!-

-¡¡Callate!! ¡¡Tu eres la debilucha!! ¡¡Ni siquiera le hiciste un rasguño a ese pulpo defectuoso!! ¡¡Deberias avergonzarte!!-

Bellota y Butch discutian, como siempre XP. Y dejaron de prestarle mucha atención a el pulpo.

-Creo que esto se esta volviendo peligroso..-

Bombon vuela hacia Burbuja para escapar.

-Descuida, mientras que las tres estemos….-

-¡¡Y eres un estupido que no tiene cerebro!!...-

Seguia diciendo Bellota. Burbuja se preocupa por la discusión, no habia tiempo para estar haciendo eso.

-¡¡Aaaaahhh!!-

Brick vuela hacia Boomer para protegerse.

-¡No es justo! ¡Deberia tener algun otro poder!!-

-No te preocupes.. Butch y yo podemos…-

-¡¡¡Eres una maldita engreida!! ¡¡Mereces morir!!-

Exclama Butch a lo lejos.

-Ohh genial. Creo que esta ocupado..-

-¡No deberia estarlo con esa cosa atacandonos!!-

El pulpo maligno comienza a reir, aspira mucho aire y de pronto arroja inmensos chorros de tinta venenosos. Bellota y Butch se percatan de la ofensiva y lo esquivan justo a tiempo.

-¡¿Que hacias?! ¡No puedes andar discutiendo en estos momentos!- Le replica Bombon.

-¡Él empezo! ¡Y es un idiota!!-

-¡Bellota, esto es mas importante que una tonta discusión!-

Exclama Burbuja furiosa.

-¡¡¿Que rayos estabas haciendo?!! ¡Esa cosa casi nos mata mientras que estabas discutiendo!-

-¡¡Es su culpa!! ¡Ella empezo, ademas es terca y obstinada!!-

-¡¡Basta!! ¡No es el momento!!-

Exclama Boomer furioso. Bombon mira hacia abajo y nota que la tinta emanaba humo, evaporandose por el agua del mar. Las chicas alzan la vista hacia su enemigo y este les arroja un gran chorro de tinta. Sin embargo ellas sabian que nos le haria daño.

-¿Acido? ¿Veneno?-

Piensa Brick preocupado. El pulpo da media vuelta y les arroja una gran cantidad de tinta, ellos se cubren esperando lo peor. Pero el ataque no los daña, simplemente la tinta no logra tocarlos y sale esparcida por todos lados.

-¿Que… paso?- pregunta Butch abriendo los ojos.

-Los trajes…- murmura Brick y observa su cuerpo.

-¿Que? ¿Los trajes son…?- Boomer se observa tambien, ni un rasguño. Los trajes definitivamente eran resistentes y aprueba de todo.

-¡¡Chicas!! ¡¡Acabemos con esto de una buena ves!! ¡¡No lo soporto!!-

Bombon alza su puño segura, vuelve a tomar su moño y lo avienta con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¡Bubble popper!!-

-¡¡Megaton Drive!!-

Las PPGZ arrojas sus ataques combinados para finalizar la pelea.

-¡¡Demosle su merecido!! ¡¡Stinky sock boomerang!!-

-¡¡Earwax bomber!!-

-¡Y yo…. No puedo hacer nada T.T…!-

Butch y Boomer arrojan sus ataques lo mejor que pueden, y Brick se queda solo como pobre idiota no pudiendo hacer nada. El pulpo gigante no logra resistir y explota destrozado, osea, pedazos de pescado por todas partes XD. Las chicas descienden victoriosas y vuelven a la normalidad. Los chicos descienden y hacen lo mismo.

-Bueno.. no fue tan malo, Masaru. No hiciste nada, no serviste para nada. Fuera de eso, fue genial XD-

Dice Kojiro tratando de animarlo.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Se quedo ahí viendo como haciamos todo! ¡Fue taan inservible!-

Exclama Makoto de forma muy sincera.

-Jajaja, lo decia ironicamente, pero creo que asi es mas claro.. jaja-

Masaru suspira sin ganas de vivir, pero entonces sonrie sin darle mucha importancia.

-Bueno… tienen razon. Pudo haber sido peor. Por lo menos Kenshi pudo ver lo que somos, lo que hacemos y nuestro super….. ¿Dónde esta?-

Pregunta mirando hacia todos lados.

-¡¡Oigan chicos!! ¡¡Si que lo hicieron bien :D!!-

Él venia caminando de a lo lejos, riendo divertido.

-¿Y donde estabas? ¿A dónde fuiste?-

-Estuve con Kuriko… y en realidad no le preste mucha atención a la pelea XD-

Kojiro observa a Masaru con desprecio, como diciendo.. "todo fue completamente en vano, no nos vio ¬¬"

-Ya no importa, ¡lo bueno es que le dimos su merecido a ese monstruo gigante!- Dice Makoto felizmente.

-¡Si, pude verlos a ambos! Pero no puedo decir que estoy orgullos de mi hermano ¬¬. Si que fue patetico y lastimoso. ¿y de esa manera querias que reconosca que no eres inmaduro? Jajajaja. ¡si te quitaron el arma de la manera mas tonta posible!! ¡¡aceptalo, pude lanzarme solo si tu ayuda a hablar con Kuriko, y tu ni siquiera me diste información sobre ella! ¡eres INMADURO!-

Masaru se sostiene la cabeza harto de escuchar siempre lo mismo de su hermano, y no aceptando lo que decia.

-¿Sabes que? ¡¡Me tienes cansado!! ¡¡Soy mas maduro que tu y todo el resto del mundo!! ¡¡Tu no puedes decir lo que soy, niño tonto!! ¡¡Te demostrare de una ves por todas de lo que soy capas!! ¡¡Hare algo que tu no te atreverias a hacer en 5 años!!-

Masaru lo empuja hacia un costado, desviandolo de su camino y dirigiendose caminando hacia las chicas.

-No se atreveria a hacerlo… aunque eso de no hacer nada en la pelea si que lo afecto… XD-

-Esta loco… es un momento de demencia temporal, no esta pensando en las consecuencias de sus actos…-

-¿Que es lo que hara?-

Pregunta Kenshi al verlo tan decidido.

----

-¡¡No puedo creer que me hayas ocultado esto todo el tiempo!! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?! ¡¡Soy tu hermana!!-

-Lo se… lo siento, es que no debemos decirselo a absolutamente nadie.-

-¡¡En la escuela todo el mundo me envidiaria por esto!! ¡¡Es genial!!-

-¡¡Noo!! ¡¡Acabo de decir que no tienes que decirselo a nadie!!

-¿Pero por que? ¿No quieres que todo el mundo te reconosca y ser famosa?-

-Claro que si… pero, es nuestra identidad secreta.. y todos los superhéroes tienen una XD..-

-Ohh… bueno, esta bien. Sera un graaan secreto. No se lo dire a nadie-

-Bueno, mientras que no digas nada esta bien. Ya derrotamos a ese monstruo, ¿podemos volver al hotel? -

Pregunta Kaoru bostezando.

-Si, es lo mejor… pero al final nada de esto salio como lo esperado. Solo queriamos pasar un buen momento, y terminamos luchando contra un monstruo-

Dice Miyako tristemente.

-¿Esos chicos tambien son superhéroes?-

-Eeehh… no exactamente.. son malos :-S… ¡¡no se que rayos estaban haciendo!! ¡¡Estan locos!!- Responde Kaoru a Kuriko.

-Hablando de ellos…-

Masaru llega caminando y las mira seriamente. Él le toma el brazo a Momoko y se la lleva.

-¿Que..que estas haciendo?- Pregunta ella muy nerviosa.

-¡¡Oye!! ¡¡Sueltala!!-

-¡¡¿Que vas a hacerle?!!-

-¡¡CALLENSE!! ¡¡NO LES IMPORTA!!-

Responde él sin mirarlas. Ambos se alejan bastante, y Momoko no sabia que si debia safarse.

-¿Que quieres? ¿Por qué me llevas?-

No hay respuesta.

-¿Por qué nos alejamos de todos?-

No hay respuesta.

-¡Basta! ¡Quiero que me constestes ahora!-

Ella se suelta y lo observa enojada, Masaru mira hacia atrás, estaban cerca de sus amigos, entonces sonrie.

-¿Tu me quieres?-

Momoko se sorprende al escucharlo, y se sonroja impresionada.

-¿Que..que clase de pregunta es esa?-

-Responde.. se que es lo que piensas, me gustaria confirmarlo..-

Ella se enoja, parecia que solo jugaba y no iba a tolerarlo.

-Aunque yo te quiera siempre me tratas mal, me odias. ¡No deberia quererte porque eres un tonto! ¡Eres un chico malo y no importa que me gustes, mi deber es…!-

Masaru le sujeta un brazo, la atrae hacia él y la besa sin dudarlo.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!-

-Woooowwwww-

Exclaman los chicos al verlo.

-¡Es una idiota!! ¡¡¿Puedes creer lo que esta haciendo, maldita sea?!!-

-Pero Kaoru.. esta situación me recuerda a cierto baile que tuvimos en la escuela XD..-

-¿Que dijiste, Miyako ¬¬?-

-Eeehhh… que a Momoko siempre le gusto Masaru y lo esta disfrutando al maximo XD..-

Masaru la suelta y ella queda traumada, cae sentada al suelo con corazoncitos en los ojos, totalmente distanciada de la realidad.

-¡¡¡¡VISTE ESO!!! ¡¡¡SOY MADUROOOOOOOOO!! ¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!-

Grita muy orgulloso de si mismo, señalando a Kenshi a lo lejos.

-Que beses a alguien no te hace mas maduro ¬¬… pero que rayos… ¡¡¡Eres genial, si que eres maduro!!!-

Responde su hermano alzando sus brazos alegremente.

-Masaru se arrepentira… te apuesto lo que quieras XP…-

-Opino igual… esto traera consecuencias traumaticas en su futuro XD..-

-¿Y a ti como te fue con Miyako?-

-Prefiero… olvidarlo por ahora… solo por ahora…-

-¿No te perdono?-

-No se :-S… fue confuso… mas adelante volvere a intentarlo… no me rendire tan fácilmente..-

---------

Los dias pasan, y al final las vacaciones terminan.

-El mismo hotel, el mismo autobús, los mismos dias.. ¿Coincidencia ¬¬?-

Pregunta Kojiro, sentado en unos de los asientos del autobús, al lado de Makoto. Atrás estan Masaru y Kenshi. Y mas atrás XD, estan las chicas.

-See. Solo fueron coincidencias.. nada estaba planeado..-

Masaru se levanta y se apoya sobre el asiento de Makoto, y los mira de arriba.

-Oigan.. nada fue coincidencia.. ¿Recuerdan?-

-Quizas tengas razon… quizas el destino nos unio, desgraciadamente XP..- Dice Makoto riendo.

-¿Con ellas? Naaa, son casualidades. Todo siempre… fue una casualidad..-

-¡¡Acaso perdieron un tornillo!! ¡¡Claro que no fueron coincidencias!! ¡¡Ellas son buenas, ustedes son malos, de alguna forma asisten a la misma escuela, y vinimos al mismo lugar de vacaciones!! ¡¡Hay que ser idiotas para suponer que solo fue una simple casualidad!!-

-¡¡Bueno, Kenshi, ya entendimos!!-

Responde Masaru tratando de que se calle.

-Y ahora estamos volviendo… y todo sera como antes…- Murmuran pensativos.

-----

-Me beso… ¡me beso ^^! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡fue el mejor dia de mi vida! ¡Lo hizo voluntariamente, yo no hice nada! No puedo quitarmelo de la cabeza ^^!-

-Ya sabemos.. estuviste diciendo lo mismo desde que lo hizo ¬¬… no se que te emociona tanto.. es un idiota y debio hacerlo por algun interes en particular ¬¬..-

Le dice Kaoru dandose la vuelta para que deje de repetir lo de siempre XD.

-Jejeje, estara asi por mucho tiempo, hasta que reaccione XD-

Dice Kuriko riendo.

-Uuufff.. ¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿Por qué tan triste?-

-No estoy triste… es que… terminaron las vacaciones y ya estamos volviendo.. paso muy rapido… ademas…-

-¿Y que sucedió con tu…. Amigo/enemigo :-S?-

-No se… y no quiero saberlo por ahora. Necesito pensar… es lo mejor que puedo hacer..-

Responde Miyako mirando por la ventanilla.

-Rayos… deberian relajarse.. ella que esta enamorada hasta morir, y tu que estas melancolica por ese tonto… que vacaciones!-

Dice Kaoru cansada, negando con la cabeza.

Y ahora todo volveria a ser como antes, pero a pesar de todo, todavía les quedan mucho tiempo de vacaciones por disfrutar, y muchas cosas por hacer. Jeje.

----------


End file.
